Black Butterfly
by NekoKisses
Summary: Amu Hinamori is an assassin known as black butterfly. She hates her life. One day this boy named Ikuto comes into her life. She's finally happy. but is Ikuto the boy he seems to be? Is he really on her side? Will things work out? Amuto.
1. Introductions and New Kids

Rain: Hey guys!

Sei: It's my short twin sister Rain.

Rain: You're so mean! The tall twin…

Sei: **sighs** Call me Sei. Everybody else does.. even though my name is SHAY. **directed to readers**

Anyway,

Disclaimer: Rain does not own Shugo Chara.

Rain: Enjoy the story guys!

Amu P.O.V.

I jolted awake then sighed. Another bad dream. This has become a thing lately. Let me explain first. My name is Hinamori Amu , age 17, goes to Seiyo Academy. I have long pink hair and gold honey eyes.

When I was just 2 my mother, gave me to a company called Embryo. She worked for the company, as an assassin. And grew tired of it. So, she made a deal, the company could start training me as the new assassin when I became seven years of age. Then she took my older sister Ami, packed, and left for France. I haven't seen her since. I don't want to see her anyway. Although, I wish I learned what my sister was like. Maybe she isn't as bad.

I was left with my father. He's an orchestra constructer and once I turned 5 and was able to go to school he left with his orchestra again. He'll come back once or twice a year but he's all over the world most of the time. Soon, I became seven and was taken to Embryo where I was given hard training. They made me into a freak. I can run like the wind and not get tired, jump of tall building and only suffer minor damages, and get shot or cut and not feel pain.

I've been Embryo's toy ever since. I've killed more people than you can count. They've even nicknamed me. I hear stories from classmates. I've been nicknamed Black Butterfly, and according to the stories it's because by the time the police get there all they can see of my is my hair flowing behind me and the back of my jacket, which has a blood red butterfly on it, as I ride away on my motorcycle. God they're so stupid.

Anyway, back to the story. I got out of bed, sick and tired or this shit everyday. I got dressed into a black Marilyn Monroe style dress, black and white striped knee socks, and put in a black headband. I grabbed my black backpack and head towards the door. I stopped in front of my wall mirror, to make sure I look okay then head outside. Climbing on my motorcycle I drive away quickly.

-At Seiyo-

I arrived about 5 minutes before the last bell. I see a popular girl, Utau, making out with her boyfriend Kukai. Another popular, Rima, arguing with her boyfriend Nagi, and yet another popular, it like a damned infestation, named Yaya bugging her boyfriend Kairi. I walk swiftly to class, ignoring everyone.

-First Period-

I made it to my seat in the back of the class, next to the window, just in time. I watched as our clumsy teacher, Nikaidou, come in with some blue haired, blue eyed boy. I found him odd. He just kept staring at me. I shifted in my sear uncomfortably and watched as Nikaidou began to talk.

"Class, we have a new student" he announced, pushing his glasses up. The class just stared at him blankly.

"His name Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Introduce yourself Ikuto" he said. Ikuto, not taking his eyes off me, smirked.

"Yo." He said, smoothly. The girls had hearts in their eyes. I swear. They all began to chat about how cute he was.

"Calm down," Nikaidou tried to settle the class. Realizing that he couldn't he turned to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, there's an empty chair near Himamori Amu" Nikaidou said. This quieted the class as all the girls glared at me. I glared at Nikaidou.

"It's Hinamori. Get it right." I said, with venom in my voice. The class was in shock. Even that Ikuto kid looked fazed for a moment. But he quickly recovered and sat next to me. The teacher sighed, and went to teach his lesson.

Ikuto P.O.V.

I wonder if it really is her. She did talk to the teacher like that. But she seems to pretty for it.

-End of Day-

Amu P.O.V.

Every. Fucking. Class. He was in every fucking class of mine. Who the fuck is this Ikuto guy anyway!

Rain: Good right?

Sei: **shrugs**

Rain: Bastard

Sei: Shorty

Rain: **throws knives at** YOU SON OF A BITCH

Sonny: **comes up behind sis and hits her pressure point.**

Rain: **falls unconscious into a random chair**

Sonny: Sis wants three reviews minimum until she'll update!

Sei: R&R


	2. Pricks and Professional Killers

Rain: **looking frustrated**

Shay: what's wrong.

Rain: I reread the first chapter and found mistakes.

Shay: oh. Well on to the story.

Rain: You don't even care!

Shay: Yep.

Disclaimer: Rain does not own Shugo chara. Some OCs may come into play later on which do belong to her though.

Amu's POV

I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to Embryo. I went the long way, through the bad area of town. When I arrived at Embryo I quickly went in the double doors. I ignored everyone and headed straight for The Boss' office.

I didn't even bother to knock. He was probably admiring himself in the mirror anyway. I walked in to see him on the desk, surprise surprise, admiring himself in the mirror. His blond hair fell in his face and ruby red eyes glinted with adoration.

(A/N Can anyone guess who the boss is? Hint: He's a self absorbed tool)

He looked up to see me and smirked. Ass. He stood up and took a file off his desk. He handed it to me and I opened it to see a list of names.

"There you go, _Black Butterfly_" he said, taunting me. I flipped him the bird then left. Arriving at my bike I opened the file again to read his delicate, girly handwriting. Such a prick. Anyway, I read the list.

_Temari F._

_Daichi S._

Pepe Y.

_Kusukusu M._

_Musashi S._

Then there were their schedules and what they do. Apparently Temari owns a dance studio, Daichi owns a sports shop, Pepe a candy store, Kusukusu a manga shop, and Musashi a dojo. The hell? These people are just middle class citizens. Why should I kill them?

I looked towards Embryo's building. Well, glared. Then I sighed and got on my motorcycle. I have to head home to get what I need.

-At Home-

I figured I could waste Temari and Daichi tonight. I could kill Daichi first, because he closes his shop early on Mondays and shooting him would be easy. Temari might be tough so I'm killing her second. She has a record, for domestic violence. 8 times.

So I figure that fighting her while she's on her nightly jog won't be as challenging, if I come from behind.

I changed into my black bodysuit, a black ammo belt, and my black jacket with the blood red butterfly on the back.

I then grabbed my XM25 and my katana. Stuffing them inside my jacket, I headed out the door. I'm sorry, Daichi.

-At Daichi's Sport Shop-

I watched as Daichi locked the front door. It's roughly 7 o' clock at night. Still some daylight but who cares. I have to get to Temari in an hour. Lets make this quick. I pulled out my XM25 and rode up beside him. He looked shocked but didn't have time to react. I shot quickly and left on my motorcycle. I looked back to see his shocked expression stuck on his face. Blood everywhere, and his green hair strung out on the concrete.

I shed a small tear. Even though I've been doing this since grade school I cry whenever I hurt anyone. I turn back and head towards the park.

-At Temari's Nightly Jog-

I sat casually on a bench as I saw Temari approach. She was in a purple tank and some black shorts. She was listening to her purple ipod and singing along to Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. Good taste.

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<br>While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
>Can't help but wish that I was there<br>Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>But I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
>There's no one here while the city sleeps<br>and all the shops are closed  
>Can't help but think of the times I've had with you<br>Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need that person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again-"_

Her singing stopped when I plunged my katana into her back. I pulled the sword out and she fell. She fell so she looked up at me, and she was still partially alive. I began to sing softly. Small tears springing up in my eyes.

"_Some search, never finding a way  
>Before long, they waste away<br>I found you, something told me to stay  
>I gave in, to selfish ways<br>And how I miss someone to hold  
>when hope begins to <em>_**fade..."  
><strong>_

I sang the word fade as I plunged the katana into her abdomen. Blood splattered, staining her clothes and clotting in her long purple hair._  
><em>

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<br>Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
>to hold her when I'm not around,<br>when I'm much too far away  
>We all need the person who can be true to you<br>I left her when I found her  
>And now I wish I'd stayed<br>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>I'm missing you again oh no<br>Once again"_

I twisted the katana and pulled it. She was dead. And my tears stopped falling. I got onto my motorcycle and thought only one thing.

"_**Fuck you mom. You too, Hotori Tadase."**_

Rain: Great!

Shay: Uhuh **reading in a random comfy chair**

Rain: GRRRRRR. SHAY ARE YOU LISTENING!

Shay: No. All you do is rant anyway.

Rain: **Gritting teeth** I just want to say to you readers that if you guessed Tadase before I announced him as the boss than congrats! You get a cookie! **pulls out cookie tray of fresh baked cookies**

Sonny: And there are no charas! They are just regular peoples who are in no way related to their bearers! **grabs cookie**

Shay: We want 5 new reviews. Then we'll update.

Sonny: **chewing on cookie** R&R!


	3. Speechless' Note

Rain: Hey guys! Just an author's note . My friend has recently joined fanfiction by the author's name Speechless Lady. I've decided that she could help me because I've been in a sort of slump lately. I blame school. And Christmas. God Christmas is so busy… Anyway! Before I lose track I wanted to say that my dear friend Speechless Lady will join us. Even though she's mute (her choice) she is an amazing writer.

Speechless: Thank you Rain-chan. I hope that you can welcome me with open arms. Please feel free to criticize me also. Don't go easy. As Rain said I'll be helping out, maybe even writing a few chapters of my own.

Rain: This is gonna be so much fun! By the way thank you for the encouraging reviews. We'll try and update every week or so. I haven't updated due to lots of stuff happening and yeah..

Speechless: Thank you guys. We'll also be adding our next chapter after this.

Rain: Yay. And the best thing is that Speechless can 'talk' here. So maybe we can have some stimulating before-chapter conversations.

Speechless: …..

Rain: **pouts**


	4. Night

Rain: Like said in the chapter Speechless Lady is here! **Speechless walks out listening to her purple ipod**

Speechless: Hello.

Rain: I'm so glad you replaced Shay! **turns dark and glares behind me** The annoying bastard..

Speechless: I like Shay. He's like a big brother.

Rain: **sighs** Doesn't everybody.

Speechless: We should get on with it.

Rain: Fine. Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Speechless: Enjoy.

Amu's P.O.V.

I arrived home as it grew dark. I sighed, frustrated at life. I quickly changed into some comfortable black shorts, a pink long-sleeve with a skull on it, and some white and red striped knee socks. (A/N My favorite outfit of hers!)

I put in my pink ipod into a speaker and turned on 'Hungover' by Kesha. The song echoed through the house as I began making some ramen. I flopped down on my black leather couch and watched some stupid horoscope show after my ramen was done and I began to eat.

~A Few Hours Later~

I sighed and turned the living room TV off. I dropped the bowl off in the sink, reminding myself to clean it tomorrow, and headed to my bedroom. When I got there I flopped down on my bed, sprawling out on the black with pink roses bedspread. I stared at my black walls decorated with band posters and roses, scanned over the desk full of papers and a laptop in the corner, and turned on my purple/black lava lamp.

It would look like any regular teenagers room to the naked eye. The silence racked my brain as I laid there in complete silence, staring at the room that was barely illuminated by the light of the lava lamp. I thought about my most recent kills, and how it ran chills up my spine. This shit was too complicated. Why can't I just be normal? I sighed and climbed into bed, ready for another night of nightmares.

Rain: Nice!

Speechless: Very.

Rain: Sorry it's short. School tomorrow.

Speechless: R&R people!

Rain: See ya next time!


	5. Nightmares, Descriptions, and Rides

**Rain: Hey guys!**

**Speechless: We figured out a good schedule for our updates.**

**Rain: Yep! We figured that we could update every Friday!**

**Speechless: And Rain feels really bad about giving you such a short chapter last time.**

**Rain: ME? It was YOU who felt guilty. I didn't mind.**

**Speechless: SO you're saying you don't care about our readers.**

**Rain: WHAT! I DID NOT! DON'T TWIST MY WORDS AROUND!**

**Speechless: Disclaimer- We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Rain: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**Speechless: To the story.**

**Rain: **sighs** By the way, everything is Amu's POV, unless we write otherwise.**

**-In Amu's Dream-**

I sat on the side of a huge 14 foot deep pool, my legs hanging down in the water. Everything around me was a plain white abyss except for the pool filled with sparkling crystal blue water, with flowers floating in various spots. I wore a black two-piece bathing suit with purple lilies on them. I watched as my feet hung in the water and sloshed them back and forth slowly. Something was strange, it actually felt…peaceful.

I sighed in a sort of relief. Relief come too soon. The water around my feet grew a thick crimson red substance, which was definitely blood. I tried to pull my feet away but they wouldn't budge.

"What the-! WHY CAN'T I MOVE! HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation. No sooner than I finished my sentence I felt hands on my back. I moved, thinking these hands would help me, when I felt a rough push on my back, and was plunged into the blood. I turned so I was facing upwards. I tried to swim up but my legs felt like lead.

I tried to scream but all that came out were bubbles. The blood slowly filled my lungs as I looked upwards, and saw whoever pushed me in. Midori Hinamori. Or _Mom._

**-Amu Awakes-**

I jolted awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It took a few minutes to calm myself but I did it successfully, and then rummaged through my bedside table. I found my black watch and put it on my wrist before checking the time, 6:00 a.m. I then pulled out and pulled on my necklace quickly. Because its time for school. Hooray. Not.

After jumping in the shower, I dried my hair as I pulled on some black and white striped knee-length socks, pink shorts, a black tank, and a gray jacket with cat ears on the hood. I grabbed my black backpack and hurried out the door to my motorcycle. Pulling on my black helmet I sped off, on my way to school.

**-At Seiyo-**

After pulling off my helmet and putting on my bike I grabbed my backpack, pulled on my hood, and headed toward the entrance. Halfway through the door someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch-" I was cut short as I saw it was the new kid, Ikuto. He was in black skinny jeans, and a white graphic tee. I looked away and just walked inside. With only one thing on my mind. _Why does he make me feel so uneasy?_

**-Passing Period Between 1st and 2nd-**

I was on my way to 2nd period when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him, _Ikuto_. I shook his hand off.

"Yeah?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Come with me" he said, almost casual.

"Why?"

"Just come"

Then he started to walk away. Against better judgment, I followed. We arrived at the roof after a walk through the halls and a few cases of stairs.

"The roof?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, shrugging before sitting down.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked again, doing the same.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"Tell me about the people here. Our teachers, the students"

"Um, okay? One question"

"Yeah?"

"Why ask me"

"Because you're in all of my classes."

I sighed. He got me there. I shifted and set my backpack down beside me as I looked at him and thought for a second.

"Okay, teachers first" he nodded and stared at me, waiting for me to start. I took

took a deep breath before starting.

"Our history teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, is clumsy and forgetful As you've probably seen," he nodded and I kept going," Our Lit. teacher, Tsukasa-sensei, loves kids and writing. He's what you would call a kindred spirit I guess."

"Our Phys Ed teacher, Yukari-sensei, is very, and I mean _very, _strict and brutal. Even rumored to make army men cry and beg for mercy. She's also Nikaidou's wife. Wonder why." I said, curiously before continuing.

"Our science teacher, Nobuko-sensei, is pretty crazy. Always ranting about horoscopes and the sort. She loves discussing astronomy. Drama with Lulu-sensei is always fun, though. I never really thought I would be a fan of drama. And it's funny when she gets upset after she talks in her Nagoya accent." We shared a small chuckle at her expense, remembering just yesterday when she went red over it.

"Our English teacher, Il-sensei has a temper and a short fuse. She used to travel as a guitarist in a band so she knows English and a bunch of other languages. 'Cause she probably thought it'd be easy. She always bullies Il-sensei. They're sisters if you didn't know. El-sensei is timid but if you get her started on love she'll go on an all out rampage. When she gets like that she doesn't act like a teacher. Let alone a math teacher." I finished. A nice short explanation. I looked to Ikuto, he nodded.

"What about the students" he asked. I took a moment to think before answering.

"Well there are 7 populars, and tons of cliques. The populars are Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase. Utau's the queen bee, she has a good singing voice and she isn't a mean girl per say, just really scary sometimes. Yet, she is shy, especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Kukai." I checked to see he was listening. He was.

"Kukai is the cheery, go with the flow, mischievous, jock type I guess. He can always make Utau blush and is good at soccer. Rima is the ice queen; at least that's her nickname. She can get almost any boy to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Except for Nagihiko, Nagi, who's her boyfriend. Nagi is also the jock type, only with basketball. He jokes with Rima and tries to get her to open up all the time. They usually argue over the simple things. And the conversations usually end with a blushing, furious Rima and a cocky Nagi." Ikuto smirked at that last comment.

"Yaya is sort of the baby of the group. She loves sweets and tends to talk in 3rd person. Her boyfriend is Kairi, the brains of the group. He can deal with Yaya's over excited nature. Then lastly there's Tadase. I don't much about him. Sorry. But I have heard that he's gay…" I trailed off. I looked to Ikuto chuckling. I cracked a smile and checked my watch. Apparently my explanations took longer than usual because schools almost out!

"Oi, Ikuto" he looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"School's out, we should get going" I bent for my backpack and by the time I looked up he was gone. How the hell did he do that? I shrugged and went to the front of the school, where there was a sea of girls blocking my way to the parking lot. Great.

"Whoever doesn't MOVE OUT OF MY WAY. Gets a free pass for an ass kicking. So MOVE" I yelled. They spread immediately and I saw what they were swarmed around. Ikuto. He smirked at me. I stared at him before asking,

"How'd you get down here so fast?" I walked towards him. He shrugged.

"Guess I'm a speed walker"

"Why are these girls crowded around you?"

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" I scoffed.

"As if."

"I needed a ride"

"Huh?" he looked at me and flicked my forehead.

" Baka. I needed a ride home so they offered.

"Geez, you didn't have to flick my forehead" I said rubbing it. He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. I walked up to my bike (which was conviently closest to the school entrance) and pulled out my extra helmet while I put mine on. I tossed it to Ikuto. He caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Put that on. You can ride with me" I could practically feel the girls' glares as he put it on and sat behind me. I smirked and jokingly asked,

"Would you like to ride side-saddle behind your savior"

"Sorry but I don't see her anywhere at the moment" I grew slightly irritated at his comment as we sped off.

"Narcissist." I mumbled as we stopped at a red light.

**Rain: Phew! Done!**

**Speechless: They're getting closer…**

**Rain: Yep. Any other comments Speechless?**

**Speechless: I felt real bad about giving you guys such a tiny chapter.**

**Rain: So now you take responsibility?**

**Speechless: Shut it. Didn't you have something to tell them anyway?**

**Rain: Right! Right! Speechless and I wanted to bring something past you guys. We figured that by the time we finish this story-in like a dozen or more so chapters- and we get 50+ reviews we'll do a prequel. If we get 100+ then we'll do a prequel, a sequel, and put Shay in a dump tank full of sharks.**

**Speechless: We never agreed on the dump tank.**

**Rain: Damn.**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Rain: WTF? GET BACK IN THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: Nope. We're gonna hang out here for a while.**

**Rain: Grr. So think about the idea. The sequel would probably be Amu and Ikuto's life afterward, and the prequel will be Amu's mother's life before she gave Amu to Embryo.**

**Speechless and Amu: Bye guys! See you next Friday!**

**Rain: AMU! IKUTO! BACK IN THE STORY!  
><strong>


	6. Karaoke Date!

Rain: Hey guys! We're updating as promised!

Speechless: We know that our goal (mentioned in the last chapter) if a lot to hope for but hey we like to dream big!

Rain: We don't own Shugo chara!

Speechless: To the story!

Ikuto asked me to go to my house. When I asked why he just shrugged. I was hesitant but oh well. I don't have to do any Embryo work until tomorrow so, we could hang out. I guess.

-Amu's house-

I opened to door to my house and let Ikuto in. He stood, walked around a bit, and looked at some photos on the wall. Most were of my dad and I, but one was of my mother.

(A/N Amu's house is the same one as in the manga, if I hadn't mentioned that earlier just different furniture)

Then he sat on one of the black leather couches and stared at me for a second before clearing his throat.

"Go change" he stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Just go change." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't you dare try peeking in on me" I said. He closed his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I fumed but went upstairs.

Once in my room I changed into a black long sleeve dress (it only went so far down my thighs) with a green bow on the front, blackish-gray knee high socks, and black knee-high boots with green laces.

I came downstairs to meet Ikuto. But, before I asked him why I had to change he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door and down the sidewalk.

-After a Few Blocks of Walking-

HE DRAGGED ME TO A KARAOKE BAR? I glanced at him, making sure that he wasn't joking. He wasn't. He dragged me inside and sat us down at a table. A waiter clad in black came to serve us.

"Would you like anything to drink tonight?" he asked.

"A large Pepsi. Two straws. We can share it," he said devilishly. I blushed a bit. That idiot! Getting me all flustered over simple shit! Gah!

The waiter left and came back a few minutes later with our drink. Ikuto whispered something to him, he nodded then left. I was suspicious but shrugged. I took a sip of the soda, and so did Ikuto. It was an awkward silence for a moment before a man came up on stage.

"Okay! We are now starting the Karaoke!" the small crowd clapped," Our first contestant is the lovely Miss Hinamori Amu!" my jaw dropped.

Ikuto just looked at me, smirking. He signed me up! I scowled put went on stage grabbing the mic from the man. I told him something and he nodded. Smirking I stared at Ikuto and mouthed,

"_I will __**SO **__kill you after this__**"**_ He just smirked as the familiar beat of a song started up.

(A/N The song is called 'Animal I Have Become' by 3 days grace. It seemed fitting. Oh and when it has (parenthesis) Amu isn't singing.)

_I can't escape this hell_  
><em>So many times I've tried<em>  
><em>But I'm still caged inside<em>  
><em>Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't control myself<em>

I thought of how trapped I felt. How much I kept telling myself how It'll all end soon.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>  
><em>(This animal, this animal)<em>

_I can't escape myself_  
><em>(I can't escape myself)<em>  
><em>So many times I've lied<em>  
><em>(So many times I've lied)<em>  
><em>But there's still rage inside<em>  
><em>Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't control myself<em>

I thought of all the times I've killed someone. Of how scared I was that I would end up liking being Black Butterfly.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
><em>I can't control myself<em>  
><em>Somebody wake me from this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't escape this hell<em>

I thought of how my persona is consuming me. Slowly destroying who I really am.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>  
><em>(This animal I have become)<em>

I finished. Out of breath yet feeling great, glad I let it all out. I smiled as people began clapping and whistling. Ikuto just stared at me as I came back. I took a sip of Pepsi then smirked as the same man came back on stage.

"What a great performance!" he exclaimed, " Now time for our next contestant, Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto smirked at me. And went up. He knew I was the one responsible. I smirked back and turned to him.

(A/N Ikuto is going to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's fucked up when everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone...<em>

I stared at Ikuto in complete silence. He sang with all his heart and soul. And his eyes… they're so hurt.

I smile slightly as he looks towards me. Then I closed my eyes for a second and thought.

I thought, "_We both walk alone Ikuto. How about walking together instead?"_

Rain: **speechless and frozen**

Speechless: Wow did you really like my chapter? **blushing and nervous**

Rain: **glomps Speechless** OH MY GOD SPEECHLESS! I LOVE YOUR CHAPTER! ITS GREAT AND THE SONGS FIT PERFECTLY!

Speechless: R&R… **sweatdropped**

Rain: Hope you guys liked Speechless' chapter!


	7. Trapped souls, paintings, and happiness?

**Rain: Sorry we're a day late. I was sick yesterday**

**Speechless: And I had to baby-sit her little sister so she could rest.**

**Rain: We don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Speechless: To the story.**

**-Time Skip- (to the walk home)**

We walked beside each other, the wind whipping around us. We didn't talk much at first. But someone had to break the silence right? Plus, I was itching to ask Ikuto something.

"Ikuto?" I asked, he looked toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel alone too?" he seemed shocked by the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah. And you feel alone?" I nodded.

"Yes" I came out kind of quiet, but I'm sure he heard it.

"Why do you feel alone?"

"I can't really say. But I can tell you that I feel trapped" Was my response.

We grew silent. He laced his fingers in mine and gave a reassuring squeeze. The simple gesture made my cheeks burn, my heart race, and made me feel as if he knew exactly why. There was silence until we got to my door.

I gave him a simple smile, and, to my surprise and pleasure, he gave a small smile back. It felt empty when our fingers came free from the grips we had on each other, but he had to leave. He walked down the street and I just stood there for a few minutes, just watching him from the doorstep before sighing and walking inside.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

I changed into navy blue knee highs, black shorts, a white spaghetti strap, and a blue and pink striped jacket, and flopped on my bed, thinking of today's events.

Sighing heavily I sat up, and ran my fingers through my hair. Glancing around the room I went to my closet and brought out some black, pink, purple, white, green, blue and red paint from the bottom of the closet. Don't ask why I have buckets of paint in there. Seriously don't ask.

I walked down to a spare bedroom with white everything in it. White walls, white bed, white lamp, with bedspread, white curtains, white tiled floors and a white bedside table. Perfect. Reaching into the bedside table, I pulled out multiple paintbrushes and a hair tie.

After tying my hair, opening the paint buckets, washing any paint off the paint brushes, moving aside the furniture, tying the curtains, putting tape so the windows wouldn't get paint on them, putting something down on the floor and pumping up the music to 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, I set to work.

**-3 Hours Later-**

By the time I had finished the room was beautifully full. This room proved to be the perfect canvas, because I had a picture on each of the walls, ceiling, and even the floor!

(Which took some extra time because I had to take the furniture out and then make sure I did it at the back of the room and worked my way towards the door)

Let me describe. I painted the days events. On the back wall I painted Ikuto and I on the rooftop. It was us, on the rooftop with the rest of Seiyo in the background, and the wind swirling around us.

On the wall to the left had us on my bike. Him riding behind me as the wind wrapped around us and we sped down the street.

The wall on the right had us doing karaoke, our eyes closed as we sang our feelings to everybody around us. The wall with the doorframe right smack in the middle of it had the wall home, the wind wrapping around us and our fingers intertwined.

On the ceiling it had a simple portrait of myself, in what I had worn just a few hours before, my hair down, and blush on my cheeks. Finally, on the floor, there was a portrait of Ikuto. He had a small smile on his face. Not a smirk, but a true smile.

Content at last, I went into my room, washed off all the paint, slipped into a big shirt and some shorts and fell into a deep sleep.

**-Next Day-**

_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>Oh, oh<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,_  
><em>What's your name? "<em>  
><em>It took one look<em>  
><em>And now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>And since that day<em>  
><em>You stole my heart<em>  
><em>And you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)_  
><em>And that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>Felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

_Last night I blocked out I think_  
><em>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<em>  
><em>I remember making out and then, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I woke up with a new tattoo<em>  
><em>Your name was on me and my name was on you<em>  
><em>I would do it all over again<em>

_You said "Hey,_  
><em>What's your name? "<em>  
><em>It took one look<em>  
><em>And now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>And since that day<em>  
><em>You stole my heart<em>  
><em>And you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)_  
><em>And that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>Felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>  
><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<em>  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it<em>  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_(Yeah)_  
><em>And that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while<em>  
><em>Since every day and everything has<em>  
><em>Felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turn it all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need<em>  
><em>The reason why I smile"<em>

The lyrics for 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne echoed through the house as I sang along and made myself breakfast. When I sat down with some homemade pancakes, smiling and finishing the last chorus of the song, the thought hit me.

"_When was the last time I was this happy?"_

**Rain: Hope you guys liked it! If you did than give your thanks to the genius that is Speechless Lady!**

**Speechless: Thanks Rain. I hope I did a good job!**

**Rain: You did a great job!**

**Speechless: hehehe… R&R!**


	8. The Kill Leads to a Date?

**Rain: Hi guys!**

**Speechless: Sorry about updating late.**

**Rain: We hope you like the new chapter.**

**Speechless: We don't own Shugo Chara.**

**-The Next Morning-**

After eating I grabbed the list with the remaining people I was being ordered to kill and went to go get dressed. It makes me sick, having to kill people like this, but hey, I was being forced.

Now you've been probably wondering for a long time about _how_ they were forcing me. Well, long story short, if I disobey, everyone around me dies, and I die. Morbid, huh? It's the reason I don't really let anyone close to me.

_Now,_ you're probably wondering, what about Ikuto? To be honest with you, I don't know I let Ikuto in. Maybe it's his eyes. Maybe it's his hair. Maybe his smirk. Maybe his charm. Maybe because he understands. Or maybe, just maybe, I know that he'll be the person to save me someday.

Until then, though, I'm stuck here. Between a rock and a hard place, as always.

Anyway, I got dressed in my "fighting apparel", grabbed my Katana and gun, and headed out on my bike. I killed Pepe yesterday (not that I'm proud of it), so now I only have Musashi and Kusukusu left.

**-Kusukusu's Manga Shop Later that Day-**

I've been waiting until she got her lunch break. The longer I watched her I realized how pretty she was. She had pretty, blond hair, sparkling orange eyes, and a nice creamy skin color. She always smiled, made jokes, and loved it when kids came in, helping them find whatever they wanted. I felt bad, having to kill her, so I decided to do it quick.

As she was leaving the shop I went up to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" she turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Yes?" she giggled.

"I'm sorry" My bangs covered my eyes as a few tears slipped out. I reached into my pocket, gripping my gun.

"For what?" she asked, reaching down to wipe my tears. I pulled the gun out of my pocket, and pointed it to her chest. She didn't have time to react.

"For this" and a shot went. She was dead before she even hit the concrete. I ran off toward my bike and sped off, before anyone could see me.

-At Musashi's Dojo that Evening-

I still felt bad from my earlier 'hit', but I have to face it. Even if I don't want to. I watched as Musashi closed up his dojo, hoping to make this quick. Grabbing my katana I went at him quickly, but unexpectedly, he turned and moved out of the way.

"What the-" I went at him again, tears streaming from my eyes. He dodged.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in shock.

"Stop moving" I said, my voice trembling.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked, angry

"Because if I don't everybody I care about dies. Please stand still. Please!" I yelled, desperate.

I went for him again, but this time, instead of moving, he grabbed my katana and pulled it away from me and threw it behind him. I stared in shock for a second before regaining my composure.

"Stop. I can help you" he tried to convince me. I almost laughed. The tears stopped streaming.

"Nobody can help me." I said, as I went for the katana. He got there before me and got my shoulder with it, a warning strike. I cried out in pain. I gripped my shoulder and looked at him, eyes pleading. He just stood there, keeping face.

"I could try" he said, now he was just stalling. I grabbed the katana, ignoring how it was cutting into my hand, and used the end to knock into Musashi's chest. I swiftly plunged it into his lung, leaving him before more damage could be done.

Maybe he would survive. Maybe someone nearby heard and called the police and will get to him. Maybe he'll tell them what I said. Maybe he could help. But for now I can't just rely on the maybes.

Putting my katana I drove away, a single tear streaming down my cheek.

**-The Next Morning-**

Monday. Blegh. I dressed in a long-sleeved white button up, a red skirt, red and black striped knee-high socks, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a red white and black cap with an X on it. I grabbed a energy bar, and hopped on my bike.

**-At Seiyo-**

I met Ikuto at the front gate, and we walked to class. We talked about our weekend, and about the teachers, as we walked. It was almost nostalgic. I liked it.

**-Lunch on the Roof-**

Ikuto and I seemed to be up at the roof a lot. We just talked and laughed. I loved it when he smiled. Like, really smiled. Not a fake one he would use if he were having a bad day or a smirk (although, that was cute too…)

"So, Amu, wanna hang out later?" he asked, biting into his taiyaki.

"Sure. Whatddya wanna do?" I asked, biting into a pocky. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Wanna go to an amusement park?" he asked, finishing his taiyaki.

"I've never been to one before" I said, taking another bite. He looked a little shocked but just smirked.

"Then amusement park it is" he said. I shrugged.

"Okay" I may have been calm on the outside but on the inside I was screaming 'OH MY SHIT IKUTO IS TAKING ME ON A DATE TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!'

"I'll pick you up at like 6 then" he said casually, getting up and offering his hand.

"Alright" I took his hand and he helped me up. He frowned and flipped over my hand to see the bandages, uh-oh.

"What happened?" he asked, eyebrow raised. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I kind of… cut myself making dinner last night" he looked at me for a second, before intertwining his fingers in mine and ruffling my hair.

"Baka" he joked as we walked to our next class. Blushing, I followed and started asking him about what an amusement park is like.

**Rain: I'm jealous Speechless! You're writing is better than mine!**

**Speechless: Yeah… but only by a little bit!**

**Rain: **Sweatdrop** You're supposed to say that I'm wrong and that we're the same…**

**Speechless: Oh… You're wrong! Our writing is exactly the same!**

**Rain: WELL FORGET IT NOW! You know what…. Nevermind..**

**Speechless: Well bye… I guess**

**Amu& Ikuto: R & R!**

**Rain: GET BACK IN THE DAMNED STORY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!**

**Ikuto: **grins** Aww, is something wrong _Rain-chan_**

**Rain: Cram it. You're sexiness won't work on me today. Use it on Amu.**

**Ikuto: Okay..**

**Amu: EEP!**


	9. Amusement Parks, and Ferris Wheel Kisses

**Rain: I'm really sorry guys. I got the flu and it's been passing throughout the house for days! And just when I thought it was over, Speechless gets it! Urgh. But now I'm better and have enough free time so I decided to get back to you guys!**

**Speechless: We don't own anything.**

**Rain: Enjoy the new chappie readers. **

**-5:00 P.M.-**

I hopped out of the shower and started drying my hair, a pink towel wrapped around my body. Just an hour before, I had finished cleaning off the floor of the room painted, cleaned the whole house, and still had time to move the furniture back in the room, mentioned before. It helped keep my mind off the date I was having with Ikuto in an hour, but now it was all I could think about as I looked for an outfit. I turned my music on loud as I went to my closet.

"What about this one?" I asked myself, as I pulled out a black flowing dress with pink ties that would tie behind my neck into a small little bow. I smiled and put it on my bed, and searched in my bedside table.

"This would look great with it!" I said, pulling out a black choker. Placing it on the bed next to the dress I went to work again.

"But won't I get cold later on? Let's try and find a jacket that could match.." I said to myself, as I searched through my closet. I pulled out a black jacket with pink lining on it, and frowned. I was never one to care about my appearance, but shouldn't girls look good on a date?

"Would that look right?" I chewed on my bottom lip. I put it next to the dress and saw that it looked weird with it. I chucked the jacket across the room and looked in the closet for my all black jacket. Finding it I smiled to myself and put it next to the dress and nodded. I pulled out some black knee-high socks and a black pair of dress shoes and set them next to the dress.

"That looks okay…but would it be amusement park appropriate?" I sighed and went looking for a different outfit, just in case.

"I like this one…" I pulled out a black skirt. Then I pulled out a short-sleeved black button up, and a pink jacket. I thought a second before pulling out a pink belt, a pink tie, some black knee-high socks, and my black combat boots.

"Alright. The dress? Or the shirt and skirt?" I asked myself..

"I like the dress better" I jumped, grabbing the first item I saw I turned around quickly and pointed it to whoever the voice was.

**-Ikuto POV-**

I arrived at Amu's at around 6 and knocked. Music came from upstairs, and there was no answer. I waited a few seconds, rang the doorbell, and there wasn't an answer. Sighing, I opened the door and walked. I looked around and saw it was really clean.

"Amu?" I yelled. No answer. I walked upstairs, following the music. A door was open a crack, so I peeked in. Nobody was in it. But I was really shocked by what was on the walls. They were paintings, of the time I took Amu to a karaoke bar, and they were really good. I smiled to myself and left, still following the music.

I followed it to a room and opened the door. I was about to say something when I saw Amu there, in just a towel, looking at two outfits on her bed.

"Alright. The dress? Or the shirt and skirt?" she asked. I smirked.

"I like the dress better" I said. She jumped, and grabbed something and pointed it at me, before calming down.

**-Amu's POV-**

"Ikuto!" I said, startled, and blushing, "Don't scare me like that!" He let out a small laugh.

"You actually thought a lava lamp could protect you?" I blushed harder and folded my arms.

"Hey, it could've worked. Plus I actually wouldn't have time if a sick pervert was in my room to say' One sec, let me go get a big knife to protect myself with' would I?" He just kept smirking and I rolled my eyes. He was dressed pretty casually, blue jeans, white shirt, black jacket.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" he asked. I blushed again, grabbed the dress and everything with it and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't you dare peek on me!" I said, closing the door before getting dressed, brushing my hair through again, and walking out into my bedroom. Ikuto was on my bed, staring into space before he saw me, and smiled.

"You look great. Let's go" he said holding my hand and began to walk OUT OF MY ROOM.

"One sec" I took my hand back and grabbed my black bag from under my bed, before holding his hand again and walking out.

"What's that room with the painted rooms?" he asked, as we passed the room I had painted with the day we went to karaoke. I blushed.

"Oh. You saw that? I was kinda in a painting slump, then we went to karaoke, and I figured it would be fun to paint" I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"It was good. You're a great painter Amu" my blush deepened, if possible and we got outside to his car. He opened the door for me and I slide in.

"Thanks." I said, he shrugged and got in the driver's side.

**-At the Amusement Park-**

I was really surprised. The park was huge! And there were so many people. I had never been to an amusement park before, and I was really excited.

"You really have never been to one of these before?" Ikuto asked, holding my hand again. I shook my head.

"I never really had a childhood. I told you, my mom left with my older sister and my dad is an orchestra conductor so he could never take me places because he was traveling the world. I've been raised by different nannies since I was about 14" I said. Hey, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a big lie either. He squeezed my hand and we started to walk around.

"Wow. This place is big huh?" I asked, him as we looked around. He smiled.

"You're such a kid sometimes. You know that?" I pouted, he laughed and ruffled my hair with his free hand. I laughed a bit as we walked, talked, got some sweets.

We went on some rides and on some occasions people would comment on how cute we looked together. I would just blush while Ikuto would smile and thank them. Though, those were scarce, because most girls would just glare at me when they saw I was holding his hand.

"Let's go on the Haunted House ride" Ikuto said. I was hesitant but let him pull me in.

The girl had hearts in her eyes at Ikuto as she checked his wristband. A twinge of jealousy hit me. He didn't really pay much mind to her though. She gave me a mean look, as she checked mine and we got on.

"Ahh!" I yelled as ghosts popped up at us. I pouted as Ikuto laughed at me and squeezed my hand tighter.

"You're so mean Ikuto" I said. He just laughed again. The ride ended a few minutes later and to be honest, I was relieved. I know, it may be funny, an assassin that has killed tons if afraid of fake ghosts and cardboard vampires, but I can't help it!

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel" I said. He shrugged.

"Alright. The view will be great with how dark it is" I smiled.

It was an old man checking wristbands this time. He checked our wristbands, commented on how cute of a couple we were and we got in the little compartment. We sat on the red leather seats and waited for the ride to start.

"What's your dad like?" Ikuto asked. I laughed.

"He's really funny. He hates the fact that his 'little girl' isn't little anymore and every time I see him he asks me 'Amu-chan, you haven't found a boyfriend yet have you?' then, 'Papa is so worried that his little sparrow will leave and make a nest with some delinquent boy'" We laughed.

"Wow. He sounds really protective" I looked at him.

"What are your parents like" He tensed slightly. The ride jerked, and started. I held his hand a tad tighter.

"My dad is a violinist. He left when I was younger. My mom is nice, but we don't talk as much as we used to" he said.

"That sucks" I frowned.

"Yeah." He pointed out the window, "Look at the view." I knew he was just changing the subject, but I shrugged and looked. It was beautiful. You could see the whole park.

"Wow" I said, in awe.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto say behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned back to see Ikuto smiling at me. Before I knew it, a pair of soft lips were on mine. My eyes went wide, but then, they slid closed and my fingers were tangled in Ikuto's hair. His hands found a place on my sides and we kissed. We pulled away for air and I looked into his eyes.

"I-Ikuto" I said.

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"You gonna stare at me or kiss me again?" He smirked and leaned again. I could barely believe this. I was kissing Ikuto. Ikuto was kissing me.

This could be the start of something really great.

**Rain: Yay! I finished!**

**Speechless: It's really good Rain-chan.**

**Rain: Thanks Speechless.**

**Ikuto & Amu: *still kissing***

**Speechless: Don't they need air?**

**Rain: I don't know…**

**Speechless: R&R…**


	10. Unwanted

**Rain: Sorry for not updating! I was gonna update the next day but then my computer randomly shut down like RIGHT before I was gonna save and I was so pissed I almost threw the computer out the window I swear….**

**Speechless: You threw a chair out the window though**

**Rain: -_- Yeah. I'm bipolar like that.**

**Speechless: Yepperz!**

**Rain: Oh by the way I realize I used Tadase as a popular kid and the company's sadistic boss so just forget that I ever used him as a popular kid please..**

**Speechless: LOL FAIL!**

**Rain: Just do the disclaimer…**

**Speechless: I always do the disclaimer!**

**Rain: Fine I'll do it then!**

**Speechless: But I wanna do it!**

**Rain: OH MY GOD! THEN DO IT SPEECHLESS!**

**Speechless: OKAY! We don't own anything except our OCs!**

**Rain: Finally. *mumbles* I swear you're gonna give me a heart attack one day speechless. I can feel it.**

**Speechless: '-_- To the story….**

**-The Next Day-**

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Sighing to myself happily I looked through my closet. I grab a plaid skirt, a white button up, white knee-high socks, and some boots that go just below my knees. Nice and simple. I slipped on my black and pick watches, grabbed my backpack, and head to my bike.

**-At Seiyo-**

I pulled off my helmet and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I walked up the crowded steps when all of a sudden a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Ikuto" I heard him laugh behind me.

"Hey Amu" I turn my head to see Ikuto. In a leather jacket, a graphic tee, some black jeans, and a real smile gracing his lips. I smiled back. Ikuto leant down and gave me a short kiss. I heard the people around us gasp. I felt Ikuto smirk into the kiss before pulling away. I looked around to see tons of girls glaring at me. I just smirked and let out a small laugh. Ikuto intertwined his fingers in mine and we went to class.

**-The Fifth Class of the Day-**

I sat next to Ikuto on the drama stage, talking to him about music. The phone rang and Lulu-sensei went to get it.

"Disturbed is so not better than Breaking Benjamin!" I protested to him. Ikuto laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. So Disturbed isn't better than Breaking Benjamin. But Metallica is." Ikuto said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Metallica rocks" We laughed again and I felt eyes watching me. I turned to see a group of girls glaring at me. I glared back.

"Hinamori-san Tsukiyomi-kun go up to the office, and bring your things" Lulu-sensei called. Ikuto and I grabbed our backpacks, intertwined our fingers again, and head out of the auditorium to the office.

**-In the Office-**

I went up to desk and addressed the middle aged woman with glasses behind it.

"Excuse me, I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said, using my free hand to point to Ikuto.

"Ahh yes! You too are being checked out! There should be a car out front waiting for you. The young lady who signed your release was very polite" she smiled. I looked to Ikuto, with an eyebrow raised. He just shrugged. I sighed.

"Let's go then." I said, pulling him out the door and into the parking lot.

"Amu-channnnnnnn" A child-like voice called.

My head snapped up immediately to see a girl with long jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin in a black button down, a purple and black checked skirt, black knee-high socks, and some combat boots. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes in a pair of black slacks, and a white button down and a girl with short red hair and brown eyes, dressed in a yellow button down, a white skirt, white knee-high socks and some dress shoes stood next to her. They leant against a silver Toyota corolla.

"Tsuki-chan? Hikaru-kun? Rikka-chan?" I yelled bewildered. Ikuto looked at me.

"Amu-chan! Come here!" Tsuki, the girl with the black hair, called. Her childlike voice made her sound excited.

"Yeah Amu! Bring Ikuto too!" Rikka, the little girl said. How do they know Ikuto's name? I hesitantly walked over there.

"Listen guys, I don't know how-" I was cut off by two bodies crashing into me and bringing me into the middle of a hug.

"WE MISSED YOU AMU-CHANNNN" Rikka and Tsuki said, squeezing me tighter. I pushed them away and caught my breath.

"What's going on Hikaru?" I asked. He's the only one who won't tackle me every time I ask him a question. His eyes were a little sad.

"Hotori wants to see you and Ikuto" I was shocked. I expected this to happen, but not so soon.

"So they sent you guys?" Tsuki, Rikka and Hikaru are the only other assassins that I ever talk to.

Hikaru and Rikka are twelve and I've known them since they were 5. Tsuki is 17 and I've known her since we were both 5, when we both were starting to be trained. Hikaru, Rikka, and Tsuki are orphans that were given to the company and trained as assassins, unlike me.

"Yeah" Rikka said, her happiness dimming slightly.

Tsuki kept on being happy though, because no matter what Tsuki has to be the strong one for Rikka and Hikaru, she's like a substitute mom. She takes missions for them, let's them sleep in her bed when they have nightmares, wipes away their tears, and makes them laugh.

"No need to worry Amu! He's probably gonna set down ground rules for you and your cute new boyfriend!" Tsuki squealed, pinching Ikuto's cheek. She let go, and Ikuto rubbed his cheek.

"Like he did for me and Hiroshi-kun!" My eyes widened. She never talked about Hiroshi.

"Oh my-"Tsuki cut me off again.

"Now hurry! Get in the car we don't want to be late!" She filed us all in. Ikuto and I sat in the back while Rikka and Hikaru were able to squeeze into shotgun, because of how tiny they were. And we were off. Halfway there, Tsuki's demeanor changed.

"Amu" she was dead serious. I gripped Ikuto's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah?" My voice wavered.

"Hotori is going to try and get you to hurt Ikuto" I looked behind me, and then to Ikuto. He was confused, but he didn't dare speak.

"Don't worry. We checked the whole car for bugs and we're taking the secret way so nobody can try and follow us." Rikka interrupted. I relaxed slightly.

"Now keep listening Amu. Remember when I fell in love with Hiroshi?" I gulped. I remembered. Tsuki and Hiroshi were madly in love a year ago. But Hotori found out, and when Tsuki refused to kill him because she loved him too much, he was furious. Tsuki had found free will, and Hotori couldn't let that happen. So, he sent Hiroshi away, and Tsuki hasn't loved anyone else since.

"Yeah. I remember." We were almost to Embryo's building now.

"Don't let that happen to Ikuto" she said.

"I won't. I promise" A small tear went down her cheek. Rikka pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nee-san. Amu-chan won't let Ikuto-kun get sent away like Hiroshi was!" Ikuto squeezed my hand. The car stopped.

This was it. Ikuto is going to find out all about me being the infamous serial killer Black Butterfly.

We climbed out. Tsuki, Hikaru, and Rikka stood across from us. Rika put her index finger and middle finger to her lips and closed her eyes. Hikaru followed.

"Luck, Amu, Ikuto" Tsuki said, before making the same gesture. I did the same, and walked towards the building with Ikuto. When out of earshot, he turned to me.

"What was that gesture?" he asked. I laughed slightly.

"The sign we share with each other, when something deadly serious may happen to a good friend" I did the sign again. I opened my eyes and dropped my hand.

"It's called the Unwanted. It means, 'Luck to you, for death is sure to come'"

**Rain: OMG I LOVE YOUR CHAPTER SPEECHLESS.**

**Speechless: Thanks…**

**Rain: Although, Disturbed is better than Breaking Benjamin.**

**Speechless: Is not!**

**Rain: Is too!**

**Speechless: Fine! How many Disturbed songs can you name off the top of your head?**

**Rain:….**

**Speechless: And how many Breaking Benjamin songs can you name off the top of your head?**

**Rain: Diary of Jane, Breathe, Had enough…..**

**Speechless: I thought so!**

**Rain: R&R….**


	11. The Beginning of the Chase

**Rain: Hi guys! Here's another chappie! Hope you like it! Oh, and Speechless has some words to say.**

**Speechless: To those of you who may be reading my fanfic, Black Heart, I'm really sorry. I've had real writer's block over it and hope to post the newest chappie by this afternoon or this evening at the latest. Again, really sorry!**

**Rain: And for those who aren't reading it, TRY IT OUT! It's pretty good actually. But I guess I'm biased, since she is my friend…**

**Speechless: I'll just do the disclaimer then so we can get to the story…**

**Rain: Okay.**

**Speechless: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except OCs.**

**Rain: To the story!**

Ikuto squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. We were both afraid, of everything. Afraid of seeing Hotori. Afraid of what he would say. Afraid of dying. But most of all, afraid of losing each other. I mean, we had just found each other. We each finally found the one person who actually understand our fears. Understand what it's like to be trapped, scared, and alone.

"No use standing here" I whispered, and we walked through the double doors to our doom.

"Welcome to Embryo, how may we- Oh! Butterfly-san!" The receptionist behind the counter was filled with fear.

I watched as she turned around in her rolling chair swiftly and touched a red button. The seemingly quaint lobby became darker and employees moved to the side as three young men in black suits and dark glasses came up. One went behind us and pushed us forward, while the other two stood in front. I felt the barrel of a gun being pushed up against my back. No doubt one was on Ikuto's also.

"You really screwed up" The one said behind us. I nodded.

I knew each of them. The two in front were the 18 year old twins. Shiro, on the left, and Jiro, on the right. Both had blond hair and green eyes. Nobody could tell them apart but Tsuki and I. In the back of me, was Ayame. He was only 15 and had shaggy, dyed red hair. He's been in love with Tsuki for two years now, and respects that she's still not over Hiroshi. These people were the closest I've had to friends in my life, besides Tsuki, Rikka, and Hikaru. Now they're ready to kill me in the slightest instant.

We walked up several flights of stairs to Hotori's office. The double doors touched the ceiling. Beside them were two female assassins probably Ayame's age. The held guns and their expressions were unreadable. Jiro and Shiro stepped off next to them. Ayame did the same.

"Go on kid. Luck" Shiro said, and then they all did the Unwanted sign. I did the same, and then I reached for the door. I clutched Ikuto's hand, and we stepped to our deaths.

The door closed behind us. The room was dark, the only light coming from the semi-closed curtains at the back of the room, behind Hotori's desk. Hotori was sitting in his chair, facing away from us. We were the only three in here. But I knew assassins were hidden in secret doors everywhere, ready to take us out.

"Hotori" I said, surprising myself with how strong I sounded. Complete opposite of how weak I felt.

"Amu" he turned around, grimacing. A death glare etched his features. I was about to talk, when he cut me off.

"Do you know why you're here?" Prick.

"Yes." I stood straighter, and smirked. I glanced to Ikuto, who was staying quiet. Good. I don't think it would bode well if he spoke to Hotori right now.

"Tell me Amu, Why exactly would you disobey your orders?" Oh, I don't know, maybe I just woke up one morning and asked myself, 'How exactly can I piss of that prick today?'

"You don't own me Hotori. I have my own free will." He stood sharply, making things from his desk fall and clatter to the floor.

"That's where you're wrong! I DO own you. You've been my property ever since the day you were born!" he growled. I frowned and glared at him. I let go of Ikuto's hand and stepped forward.

"You're just an arrogant prick who gets off on seeing little kids kill!" I yelled but I wasn't done, "You wait EVERY year until their fifth birthday! Then you experiment on them like animals! After you're done you destroy their minds by making them train for 3 years until you finally decide they know enough to kill a human being! THEY'RE CHILDREN YOU SICK BASTARD!" Hotori looked furious. He almost looked like he would kill me with his own bare hands. But no, that would probably mess up his manicure.

"Amu." he tried to keep his voice level, "You have two choices. One, you can finish Ikuto off, and we can forget any of this ever happened. Two, you can refuse, and die" he walked around the desk and stood in front of it. I stepped back, suddenly losing the courage I had just moments before.

"Well which is it?" he looked impatient.

"G-give me a minute!" I yelled at him. I shook slightly. Until fingers intertwined themselves in mine. That's when almost all my worries seemed to melt away. I looked back to Ikuto, and saw his eyes.

They seemed to say: _No matter what you decide, I'll still love you._

I smiled to him and turned to Hotori. I tried to figure out a way where we both would survive. That's when I saw it._ A silver Toyota corolla, practically hidden by the curtains. _I smirked at Hotori.

"I choose Ikuto. I'll _**always**_ choose Ikuto. I don't care if you like it or not, your opinion could never matter to me, you ass." The defiance in my voice mirrored how powerful I felt. Hotori grimaced, shooting me a glare.

"Fine then, _Black Butterfly._ Choose that _spy_." Spy? I looked to Ikuto, whose eyes were wide. I didn't have time to ask any more questions because assassins started emerging, holding big, deadly guns. I tugged Ikuto.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

We started running forward, past Hotori, and jumped over the desk. I practically ripped the three burgundy curtains from the window and kicked open the glass with my foot. Praying that it would work I quickly tied the curtains together. A bullet almost hit me, only off by about a half-inch. I pulled out a knife stashed in my boot and hit a girl in the shoulder, causing her to hit the floor. Ikuto helped me finish tying the third curtain. He looks to me. I snag the end of the curtains to a long jagged piece of glass and grab the other end. I stepped up to the window pane and hold my hand to Ikuto.

"Trust me" I say, he looks hesitant, but grabs my hand.

"Hold on!" I yell, before we jump out of the window completely. I hear Hotori yell.

"NO! GET THEM! HURRY UP!" I smirk.

Pulling my attention back to the fact we're falling from the sixth story of a building full of trained, blood thirsty assassins, I grip the curtains and swing to the wall of the building. I press the soles of my feet to the wall, and Ikuto soon caught on and did the same. We stopped at about the third floor, and I sighed in relief.

Relief short lived, I saw a few assassin run out of the building. I looked to Ikuto.

"We let go on three" I said. He nodded.

"One," another assassin "Two," another "**THREE!**"

We hit the ground. Hard. We didn't have time to recover, the assassins saw. We get up, and run.

"TSUKI!" I screamed to the girl in the silver Toyota. She turned to the sound of my voice quickly, and registered what was happening. She started the car, while Rikka and Hikaru, in back, pulled out some guns and started firing. Ikuto and I finally made it to Tsuki's car, and jumped in. She seemed almost relieved.

"Hold on!" she yelled as she hit the gas and sped out of the car lot. Ikuto and I were squeezed in the back, and finally were able to turn our attention to each other. I hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He smirked.

"I think the better question is are YOU okay?" he laughed. I laughed a bit before giving him a quick peck on the lips and turning to look behind us. Three company SUVs were hot on our trail. The car swerved, and they were out of view. I turned back around, and climbed in front. Rikka and Hikaru stopped firing, and squeezed into the seats with Ikuto.

"Where are we going?" I asked Tsuki. She smirked.

"Your place. We're gonna get clothes, food, water, weapons, and any other supplies we may need. Oh and money too. Then we're getting the hell out of here!" She turned another corner, finally hitting my street. We all rush in.

"Alright! Everybody grab as many clothes, food, money, water, weapons and anything else we may need, stuff it in the SUV in the garage and let's go!" I yelled as we fanned out. We didn't have much time, but together we could get a lot. Hikaru and Rikka went for food, water, money, and any weapons in the kitchens and dining room. Ikuto and Tsuki went up to the bedrooms to grab clothes, money, and weapons. I, meanwhile, worked on taking off the company's license plates from the SUV and destroying our cell phones.

Soon we all finished. We had tons of clothes, food, water, and items like IPods and disposable cell phones. All of this covered the assortment of weapons at the bottom, the guns, knives, swords, chains, and metal bars. Now we had to count up the money we gathered.

Hikaru and Rikka gathered up about $200, from my grocery money and loose bills and coins. Ikuto and Tsuki gathered up another 200, maybe 225, just looking through my drawers, bathroom cabinets, and under my bed. I was able to find about 20 bucks in between the seats and around the garage. We probably had only about five minutes left.

"This isn't enough!" Tsuki said, stuffing the money into a spare duffel bag she found. That's when I remembered. I rushed to the corner of the garage and started digging through the things.

"Help me guys!" Ikuto, Rikka, Hikaru, and Tsuki came over and helped me, until we found it. My mini safe.

"I have probably $2,000 dollars in cash in here. And a secret account in a bank across town with more." I said, before starting in on the combination. Everybody was jumping with glee. I heard cars as I got the combination in. Grabbing the stacks on tied together bills and jumping in the car with others, we hurriedly opened the garage and sped down the street. I stuffed the bills in the duffel bag and leant on Ikuto's shoulder.

It was late afternoon, and the chase was just beginning. We were safe for now, but later there would be a big showdown. I looked to see Rikka and Hikaru sleeping on each other next to us, and smiled. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. That's when I remembered something Hotori said.

"Ikuto" I said in a hushed whisper, "What did Hotori mean when he called you a spy?"

**Rain: Have I said how much I love your chapters Speechless?**

**Speechless: Yes. About a million times. And you helped with this too!**

**Rain: R&R…**

**Speechless: NO CHANGING THE SUBJECT!**

**Rain: ALREADY DID!**


	12. Confessions

**Rain: Hiya! We've got a new chapter here!**

**Speechless: I bet the suspense has been killing you!**

**Rain: I bet it is!**

**Speechless: We don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Rain: Read on!**

Ikuto stiffened. He took a deep breath before leaning down to put his mouth next to my ear. I chill ran down my spine.

"We should continue this in a more private place. How about when we get a room at a hotel for the night?" I nodded. That was more sensible. I felt him smile against my ear and pull away. His fingers intertwined in mine, and gave a reassuring squeeze. But it somehow didn't make me feel any better.

**-An Hour Later-**

We finally got to the bank and took every last cent out of the account. My father had been putting money in it for years, every single penny he didn't spend. $200,000 in all. His orchestra has been doing well apparently. After, we got in the car.

**-Half an Hour Later-**

We arrived in front of a nice hotel. I leant forward, and woke the sleeping Hikaru and Rikka. Rikka was excited, as always, and Hikaru was also excited, even though he didn't show it. I smiled at both of them and held Ikuto's hand. Not forgetting about what he was supposed to tell me. It was dark, and we were all tired, so I went with Ikuto to the front desk. A blond haired, brown eyed woman stood behind it, a little girl, no doubt her daughter because they looked exactly alike, hid behind her legs.

"Welcome, how may we help you?" she asked politely, the little girl hid more. I smiled.

"Hi, my name is Ayame. This is Natsume. We're staying here with our two sisters, and younger brother." I turned to glance briefly at our friends, who were picking up luggage and laughing with each other.

"Alright, how many rooms?" she asked, turning to a black computer on her right.

"Two will be fine." I answered, not missing a beat. She nodded.

"Would you like a specific floor, or view? There is a beautiful sunrise every morning. Though, you missed the sunset." I thought for a second, before saying.

"Can we have the third floor? And that view sounds nice." She smiled and nodded.

"I hope you won't mind, but the only thing I could find were two rooms, each with a king sized bed. Is that alright?" My eyes widened, but, I sighed and nodded.

"It's fine. Thank you very much." Her smile grew as she typed something into the coputer one last time.

"Okay, two rooms, five guests, nice view, third floor… That will be $350." I dug through the bag on my shoulder and took out the desired amount. The woman smiled and turned back to the computer.

"Thank you for choosing our place here are your room keys" She handed me two keys in a desk drawer, and smiled. I smiled, at her and her daughter. Pulling a cherry sucker out of my pocket and going to the girl's level I put it out to her. She smiled, stepped out from behind her mother, took the sucker, and bowed.

"Thank you miss" she said before going back to her mother. I smiled again, and went ot the others with Ikuto.

"Tsuki, I got us two rooms" I said, handing her a key. She smiled.

"What kind" I held Ikuto's hand a bit tighter.

"Third floor, nice view of the sunrise and sunsets. Each room only has one king-sized bed though." She grinned deviously.

"Well then, you two grab some bags. Rikka, Hikaru, and I will be heading to our room now." She picked up two bags, Rikka and Hikaru did the same. I sighed, let go of Ikuto's hand and we both grabbed two, leaving no remaining bags. We followed, and soon found ourselves at the third floor.

"3D and 3C" Tsuki said, her bags at her feet as she placed her key into 3C's door and pushed it open. Rikka and Hikaru went in, but Tsuki had to grab her bags first. She was halfway in when she looked to us and winked.

"You two be safe now, ya hear?" she smirked, and walked in. My face was on fire, and I fumbled with the keys before we got the door open and walked inside.

I looked around the room. It had beige tiled floor, beige walls, and gold curtains. In front of me was a big bed, with a beige bedspread and gold pillows. Next to that was a bedside table, covered with a beige cloth, a beige lamp sitting on it. A small beige couch was a little father ways off, a chocolate brown coffee table in front of it. Across from the couch was a black flat screen TV and a lamp in the corner of the room. A nice, medium sized room. Though, the sliding glass doors at the end of the room peaked my interest. The curtains were pinned to the side of it, showing the small deck with the dark brown table and chairs overlook the secluded spot.

"Wow" I breathed, setting my luggage down.

"I know" Ikuto said, setting his luggage down. I breathed a sigh and opened a bag. I pulled out some black shorts, a black button up, a bra, and some underwear.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't peek on me. And we're still talking about what Hotori said" I told him, as I walked into the bathroom and set my things next to some beige towels.

**-After Amu's shower-**

I got dressed in the clothes I brought in with me after my quick shower. Drying my hair I walked back outside. Ikuto had changed into some jeans and a button up. His back was to me, as he stood and looked out at the view. I smiled.

"Ikuto.' I said, he turned to me, smiling also.

"You really wanna know, Amu?" I nodded, and he came over and sat me down on the bed. Sitting down next to me, he held my hand.

"After my father left, my mother got really depressed. It was an effort just to get her out of bed in the morning. That's when Kazuomi showed up. He took advantage of how weak my mother was and forced her into marriage. He owns the company Easter, and forced me to be a spy in it" I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, to which he returned.

"I was trained, and given different assignments. Until I got yours." I didn't understand but let him continue, "I was being ordered to find, capture, and turn Black Butterfly over to the company. By any means necessary. After I was unsuccessful in finding you after a few months, more kids were assigned. Nobody could find you. You were **everyone's** top priority. A few other kids and I were sent to different schools in your district. I was assigned to Seiyo" My eyes were wide.

"I knew it was you the first day I saw you. And asked you about the school the next day to make sure. Somehow, after I talked to everything just… seemed unreal. Everyone thought you to be some kind of monster, hell bent on destruction. But when I talked to you…you were the complete opposite. So I decided to take you to karaoke. When you sang that song, I don't know how but, I knew you didn't want to do what you were doing. I reported to my step father that there was no possible way you could be there. He disowned me, saying that I had failed too many times already."

I was speechless. I recovered after a few minutes and gulped. I was terrified. But it wasn't Ikuto that scared me. I gripped his hand tight.

"My mother was an assassin before I was. She grew tired of it. And gave me as a replacement." He gripped my hand," I was just two. My sister was too old so she couldn't take my place. She already passed the age kids were supposed to start training. After Hotori agreed, my mother took my sister and left for France. I became Hotori's property. At five, he had tests performed on me. He made me into the perfect killing machine. Better than my mother ever was." I took a breath, and a few tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I was trained for a few years, then I was told to kill. I've been an assassin ever since. Until I met you." More tears streamed down my cheeks "You just, seemed so…different. You weren't like anyone else I've ever met. You were-and still are-like me. When you took me to karaoke and you sang that song… I don't know. It just felt right." I smiled, but a few remaining tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt Ikuto shift slightly.

"Amu?" he asked in a voice that surprised me with how quiet it sounded. I turned my head toward him. He brought me in to a kiss. I kissed back, fiercely. He began to kiss back just as fierce and soon I found myself in a position where I was practically straddling him. My fingers were laced in his navy blue locks, and his were on my hips. We broke apart for some air, and just looked into each other's eyes. I smiled a bit before crashing my lips onto his again. Soon my back was pushed to sheets as he straddled me. We fought for dominance, and he ended up winning. His hands ran along my sides and mine had found their way to the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled away for a second, giving us both some air. His eyes asked me a question, to which I smirked and crushed his lips to mine again.

**Rain: Sorry guys. It's not that I wouldn't love writing a lemon but it's just that the story is rated T and all...**

**Speechless: Change of subject! R&R!**

**Rain: If you do we'll update faster so you can see the smexy results! Fufufu.**


	13. Bets and Fresh Starts

**Rain: I'm really REALLY sorry guys. My brothers computer got all fucked up for some reason. And since mine was being a total bitch and not letting me use word, I just finally got so pissed that I had to take a few days just to cool off before I could even look at another computer again. Anyway, excuses aside, I'd like to present our newest chapter.**

**Speechless: We don't own anything!**

**Rain: Except our OCs.**

**Speechless: IRON MAIDEN IS BEAST!**

**Rain: -_- wow. Stop being random Speechless.**

**Speechless: Sorry.**

**Rain: Mhmmmmm.**

**Speechless: Oh, and sorry nothing is indented. Stupid computer.**

**Rain: TO THE STORY!**

**Speechless: Hell yeah!**

**-The Next Morning-**

Sunlight poured through a crack in the window, stirring me from my deep sleep. My legs were covered, but my torso was freezing, since the only thing I had on was my bra. I groaned and stirred. Upon opening my eyes, I jumped. At the foot of my bed were Tsuki, Hikaru, and Rikka. Tsuki was in a white tee, a black leather skirt, black knee-high socks, and a pair of combat boots. She had a black armband on her right arm. Rikka was in a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a black plaited skirt, black knee highs, and some yellow high tops. You know, the kind that go to your knees. Hikaru was in a black button down, some black slacks, and some dress shoes. They all looked a bit tired, yet excited.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, sitting up. I didn't bother covering up, there was no need to. I looked around briefly, and saw that Ikuto was gone. Huh, I wonder where he went.

"Ikuto went for some breakfast down the street." Tsuki said. I swear she can read my mind sometimes.

"Still doesn't answer why you're in my room" I plainly stated.

"Well, when Ikuto-kun came in to ask us what we wanted, he was in the process of putting his shirt on. When we asked him what happened last night, he just smirked. So, we were wondering if you two did anything" Rikka said. I am so pissed.

"So you guys are basically asking me if we had sex?" I glared at them. Tsuki smirked.

"Exactly. So did you?" They all scooched a little closer. I grimaced.

"No. We didn't. It got a little heated, but then we remembered the circumstances and decided to wait" I got off the bed and went to a suitcase in the corner. I grabbed it and brought it to the beige couch. I looked over to see Tsuki and Rikka giving Hikaru some bills. I glared.

"You guys bet on whether or not I'd lose my virginity? And only **ONE** of you thought I wouldn't?" I almost yelled. Rikka and Tsuki glared at me, while Hikaru had a smug half-smile.

"Yeah. And Rikka and I would both be 20 bucks richer if you had been easy!" Tsuki accused. Holy shit am I pissed.

"YOU GUYS THINK MY VIRGINITY IS ONLY WORTH 20 BUCKS?" I gaped.

"When you say it like that it sounds like we're criminals or something" Rikka pouted.

"WE ARE!" The only thing holding me back from stabbing them is the fact that these guys have been my life-long friends.

"All right. All right. Let's calm down here. Ikuto should be back any minute now. Amu, get dressed. Rikka, Hikaru, you two go clean up. We leave after we eat." Tsuki ordered, as she pushed Rikka and Hikaru out the door. I sighed, and got dressed. I didn't have much time, but I looked fine. I had on a black spaghetti strap shirt, some red skinny jeans, black combat boots, and some black arm warmers. After brushing my teeth, I started cleaning up everything. After I finished Ikuto and the others came in. We all ate, and got in the car.

-**In the Car- (12:30 P.M.)**

"So where are we going?" Rikka asked, as we all got in the car. I was driving, Ikuto was shotgun, and the others were in the back seats. I looked to Tsuki, who seemed in thought. That's when all emotion drained from her face and she looked out the window.

"2993 Harima Drive." I paled.

"What's 2933 Harima Drive?" Rikka asked. You could tell Ikuto and Hikaru wanted to know also. I breathed a heavy sigh, and looked dead ahead.

"It's the mansion that belonged to our first kill" I said, I was going to go on, but Tsuki interrupted.

"The bloodiest kill in Embryo history" The car lapsed into silence. The words replayed in my head as I drove.

_The bloodiest kill in Embryo history._

**-Arriving at the Mansion- (4:30 P.M.)**

"Come on guys. Grab everything" I said, as I grabbed a few suitcases. The others grabbed multiple things, from money to weapons.

"Wow!" Rikka said.

The mansion could be described as your stereotypical haunted house, from the outside. There was nothing for miles except for thick, forest. There was a gray brick wall surronding the house, except for the black gate that was big enough for cars and people to come through. You couldn't see beyond the wall and the gate. The inside, however, was beautiful. There were nice gardens, pampered by the rain and the nice sun. The gravel pathway ran through, making it look expensive, but not cliche. The house had a black exterior, but the inside was full of nice furniture.

"How could something so brutal go down on something so beautiful?" Hikaru murmured, as he set down everything he was holding in the front hall. Ikuto had driven the car into the garage, and was now setting his stuff down and closing the door. There was a huge staircase to our right, and a door beside it, leading to the kitchen. To our left was the living room. It was full of white and red furniture. The living room lead to a big library that took up a big chuck on the house. I smiled at how awestruck Hikaru and Rikka were.

"Alright guys. Let's put our stuff in rooms and we can meet in the living room. Just don't go into the attic or the third floor floor." We nodded and began to go up the winding staircase.

The first floor was just a few work places. Probably a study for someone. There were also a few rooms filled with games, closets filled with cleaning materials and extra blankets, and even an empty room. We dropped off our weapons in the empty room, and headed towards the second floor. The second floor was many different bedrooms, all done in a different style.

Rikka called the fifth room on the right. It was a room painted yellow, with orange swirls as designs. It looked pretty in the sunset. She had a big bed with a yellow bedspread, a bedside table, a flat screen TV, some orange and yellow beanbags, and a big orange rug. Hikaru took the one across from hers. It looked almost exactly like hers, only in grays and blacks. Tsuki took the one next to Rikka. It had crimson red walls and black carpet. She had a flat screen on the wall, across from her black bed with the red canopy. On the side was a black desk that had a black lamp, a small silver hand mirror, and a black hairbrush on top of it. There was a black beanbag and a red beanbag to complete the look.

Ikuto and I decided to share a room. We got the biggest, with a huge bed with a white bedspread at the back wall. There was a flat screen on the wall, and a bedside table on each side of the bed, each with black lamps. The closet was big enough you could walk in it, but the others had he same so I guess it's not that special. I smiled anyway. It seemed plain, but we could fix it up.

"Amu?" I turned to Ikuto. We were both in the middle of the room, and the door had shut behind us, meaning nobody could hear our conversation from far off.

"Yeah?" He just smiled at me.

"Do you think this means we can all have a fresh new start?" Ikuto asked. My smile grew.

"Of course it does! We all want to forget our pasts, and now we can! We could sign up for school under different names and looks, buy groceries, make friends, and soon, go off and live our lives in another country! Another continent!" I almost yelled, I was so excited. He just laughed, grabbed my hand, and we went down to the living room.

**-Living Room- **

"Okay. So we've all decided to start anew?" Tsuki asked. We all nodded. We have been talking for at least an hour now, and we've decided to sign up for school. Using fake names, and disguises of course. When, and if, Hotori comes, we all grab the essentials, get in the car, and relocate. That last part bugged me.

"One thing annoys me though, now that we've talked about it." I said, everyone looked to me.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked. Ikuto just squeezed my hand.

"Are we just gonna keep running every time they find us? I mean, even though we were being brainwashed, the company always told us to never back down or run away from a fight. That no matter how outnumbered, scared, injured, or emotionally hurt we were, that we should keep fighting. That pure energy and will power would help us survive peril. I honestly think that if Hotori does find us, that we should take him on" The others considered what I said.

"Amu, none of us like the idea of running either but-" I cut Tsuki off.

"But what? If none of us like it, then why are we doing it?" The others had no answer. It was silent for a moment.

"We're doing it because unless Hotori is with them, and we have a fair shot at overpowering or killing him, then we'll lose. Remember Amu, the company also said that if you can't win, then you just have to wait until you can." Tsuki said. I was stunned. She was right. I squeezed Ikuto hand and we both got up. I looked at everyone.

"Okay then. But we will try to fight. Now, I think we all need some sleep, its been a long day" I said, before Ikuto and I started walking out with the others. We were all near our rooms when Tsuki said one last thing.

"If we do kill Hotori, though, it sure will be ironic. The killing machines he created will finally kill him off. Leaving his so called 'legacy' to crumble and fall"

**Rain: I think your chapter is epic Speechless, funny beggining.**

**Speechless: Thanks Rain. Well guys, R & R!**

**Rain: Hope you all liked it!**


	14. Battles and Ayame

**Rain: Hi-hi! We're back with our newest chapter!**

**Speechless: You sound like Yaya.**

**Rain: *Pouts***

**Speechless: -_-**

**Rain: Anywayyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**Speechless: We don't own anything.**

**Rain: Except our OCs!**

**Speechless: TO THE STORY!**

**Rain: I say that.**

**Speechless: Oh. Okay then.**

**Rain: TO THE STORY!**

**Speechless: HELL to the YEAH!**

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up to sunshine pouring through the window and Ikuto's arm slung lazily around my waist. His face was buried in my hair, and my hands were on his bare chest. I saw I was in a tank and a pair of pajama shorts, and he was just in a pair of sweat pants. Smiling to myself, I slipped from his grasp. Streching, I walked over to the closet, grabbed some towels, and some clothes then walked the short trip down the hall to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, I climbed out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my slim frame and another in my hadn as I dried my hair.

I put on my black shirt with 'I am a person so I must be LABELED' in white on the front, my black arm warmers, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high combat boots. I step out, and Rikka is right near the door. She walks in as I walk out and we chime a happy 'Good morning' to each other before she shuts the door and I go back to my room.

"Ikuto? You awake yet?" I ask, slipping into the room. He's not inside. I frown, before shrugging and making the bed. I finish and hear the bedroom door open and close behind me. I turn to see Ikuto, smirking and running his fingers through his wet hair. He's in a short sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and some black sneakers. He has a silver belt on and a black rubber bracelet on his wrist.

"Morning, Amu" He purrs, making me blush.

"Morning Ikuto" I say. He smiles and gives me a peck on the lips. Then he grabs my hand and takes me downstairs. We arrive in the dining room, and Hikaru is already at the table. He's apparently been in the library, because he's reading a book. He has bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him.

"Morning" He says, looking up at us. I wave and Ikuto gives him a nod.

"Morning Hikaru-kun" I say, walking over and ruffling his hair. He grimaces and fixes his hair. Ikuto and I just laugh, before sitting down at the table as well. Rikka comes in a few minutes later, her hair is down. She's in amloose fitting black sweater, white shorts, and black flats. She sits next to Hikaru.

"Morning guys!" She chimes, giving Hikaru a hug. He blushes slightly and mumbles something. Rikka, who heard this, frowns but settles for just holding his hand.

"What's for breakfast?" She asks, looking to the door connecting the dining room to the kitchen. Soon fter she says this, Tsuki comes out with a big platter with four plates of the same thing Hiakru got. She places one in front of me, one in front of Ikuto, one in front of Rikka, then sits down with the last one.

"Morning everybody!" She says, a big smile plastered on her face. She has on a gray v-neck, gray skinny jeans, and her black knee-high combat boots. She has multiple rubber bracelets on her arms. Guess thats where Ikuto got his from.

"So, I was thinking. We should sign up for school soon. They have an art school in town, it has live-in dorms but students are allowed to live off campus" Tsuki says, probing our reactions.

"Art school?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah. Amu has her painting, singing, and writing. Ikuto has his singing and violin. I have my singing, acting, and writing. Rikka is a good actor, and so is Hikaru." Tsuki says.

"I almost forgot you played violin" I said to Ikuto. He just shrugs.

"I didn't know you could write" He states. I blush.

"It's more of a hobby.." I trailed off. Tsuki just laughs.

"So. If we're all in agreement we can sign up and start in a few weeks. They want us to come around the start of 3rd Trimester. And plus, I need to get somebody first anyway" She says. We've all finsihed eating, so she puts our plates at the end of the tabl.

"Who's gonna join us?" Rikka asks. Tsuki stiffens slightly.

"I'm thinking of saving Ayame" She says. Is she insane?

"Are you crazy?" I almost yell. She turns to me and looks me dead in the eye.

"No. I'm perfectly sane. I just don't want the time to come were I have to hold a knife to his throat and he has a gun to my chest. You and I both know that it will happen Amu. Everyone from the company is on the prowl for us. We will eventually face our friends and enemies of the past and it _**won't**_ be a pretty picture. It will be bloody and gory and lives will be lost and sacrifices will be made. We aren't children Amu. We can't just cry and beg for forgiveness this time. This shit is **real.**" We all know she's right.

"Sorry" I mumble. Tsuki calms.

"No. I'm sorry. Don't worry though, Amu. We'll get back safe and sound and we'll face this together." She says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. We give each other a smile.

"Okay. I trust you. Go get him, we'll hold things down here." Tsuki nods, and goes upstairs to grab a few things. I turn to Ikuto, Rikka, and Hikaru.

"Alright. Rikka, Hikaru, you two go get groceries. I'll give you two hundred dollars and Tsuki should've already written up a list. It's probably on the fridge. Don't spend any money on unecessary items, and don't spend all the money if possible. If it's not enough, steal or just don't get something if we can go without it" I say, before giving them the money and they go off for the list.

"I think there might be paint and cleaning supplies in this place. Let's clean up the furniture and paint ruined walls. Okay Ikuto?" He nods. I hear Tsuki as she drives off. Rikka and Hikaru come back through the dining room before going out the door.

"Take your bikes!" I yell after them. Ikuto and I go around the house for clenaing supplies.

**-An Hour Later-**

Hikaru and Rikka are back and Ikuto and I have prettied up most of the furniture. It looks great. We didn't really need to paint so we put the colors back. Helping Hiakru and Rikka put the groceries away, we make small talk.

"We have 40 dollars left over Amu" Rikka says.

"We found some coupons so those were helpful" Hikaru says, handing me the money. I put it in my pocket and finish with the last of the groceries.

"Thanks guys. I know this is kinda tough, but don't worry." I say, ruffling their hair. They smile, and go to tidying up their new rooms. I smile at Ikuto. He kisses my lips and I kiss back. It's short and sweet.

"You're taking this all in pretty nicely" Hi says slyly. I just give him a playful smack on the shoulder and we go back upstairs. We lay on the bed and watch television, but nothings really on. I'm pretty sure we both fell asleep, because when I open my eyes it looks to be late afternoon. Ikuto isn't next to me anymore. I look around. I see Hikaru and Rikka asleep in Rkka's room. I smile and close the door slightly, leaving a small crack. I go back downstairs, and see Ikuto in the kitchen.

"Whats up Ikuto?" I ask. He's just sitting on the counter looking our the kitchen window. He snaps his attention to me when I mention his name.

"You're awake" That proves it. I fell asleep.

"Yeah." I laugh slightly. I slide my way onto the counter with him, and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"When do you think Tsuki and Ayame will be here?" He asks. I shrug slightly.

"Tommorow morning at the latest. I'm sure Tsuki layed awake all night long just planning out how she was going to get him here" I joke lightly. He laughs a bit.

"You okay" I hear him ask.

"I should ask you the same thing" I say. He just sighs, and situates us so I'm sitting in between his legs and his chin is in the crook of my neck.

"I guess you're right" He says. We stay like this for a while, sitting ina comfortable silence.

"Hey Ikuto?" I turn to him slightly. He looks down at me with those perfect blue eyes.

"Yeah?" I heave a heavy sigh.

"Do you think we'll all survive this?" he stays silent for a moment, before giving me a kiss.

"I'm sure we will" He says, bring our lips a few inches a part. His voice is a whisper, but I can hear the terror in his voice.

**Rain: Dun. Dun. DUN!**

**Speechless: R & R peoplesss**

**Rain: Think of the children!**

**Speechless: Lmao**


	15. Ayame, and Deadly Carnival Chicks!

**Rain: Welcome to the newest chapter! I'm Rain!**

**Speechless: And I'm Speechless!**

**Rain: And we thank those of you that made it possible for us to have 33 reviews!**

**Speechless: Only 17 more left toward our 50 review goal!**

**Rain: And 57 left to our 100 review goal! Yayyyyyy.**

**Speechless: That actually pretty good considering we aren't the best of writers.**

**Rain: Yep!**

**Speechless: Anyway, we only own our OCs!**

**Rain: To the story!**

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up to an empty bed. Ikuto was already in the shower. Sighing, I grab my towel and some clothes before heading toward the other shower. I hear Rikka and Hikaru downstairs eating breakfast and laughing. I smile and go into the shower. Getting out I dried off and put on my clothes. I had on a black tight-fitting v-neck, some camo pants, and a pair of knee high boots. I slip on a couple of black bracelets on my wrists before walking back to the room.

"Morning" I say to Ikuto. He's in a gray shirt, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Good morning" He says, before we both walk downstairs. Rikka and Hikaru are at the dining table eating some waffles. They probably made them in the toaster because I bet the two of them aren't the best cooks. Rikka's in a white undershirt, a white long sleeve a size too big, some yellow shorts, some knee high socks, and some white flats. Hikaru is in a navy blue long sleeve, some blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Morning" Hikaru says. Rikka just nods then continues her conversation with Hikaru. Ikuto and I grab some toast, and we all sit talking.

"How much longer to you think Onee-san will be?" Rikka asks me, out of the blue. I shrug.

"Tsuki and Ayame should be here any minute now." I say, wiping my mouth with a napkin. Right after I mentioned the two, they stumbled through the door. The pair looked tired and worn.

"Speak of the devils" I say. Rikka rushes over and hugs the two while Ikuto, Hikaru and I walk over.

"You two look like you've been through hell and back" Ikuto says, before hugging Tsuki and shaking hands with Ayame. I hugged the two while Hikaru and Rikka just clung to Tsuki. She laughed.

"That's when you stay up all night evading assassins with big guns" She says, before grabbing Rikka and Hikaru, pulling them off her, and sitting down on a chair. Ayame does the same.

"What happened?" Rikka asks, excited to hear.

"I need some coffee first" Tsuki states, before sighing. I grimace, before going into the kitchen and getting two cups of nice hot coffee. Handing one to Tsuki and the other to Ayame the others and I sat down.

"Thanks." Tsuki says, taking a sip of her coffee and sitting straighter in her seat. I take this small time to observe the two. Ayame is in a school uniform, while Tsuki is in a pair of black jeans and a gray tank top. She has on a pair of black flip flops while he's dress shoes. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and his is just messy. These two must have had an adventure.

"Alright. So right after I left I put our SUV in an abandoned building and stole a new, less conspicuous car. I figured Ayame would be in school, so I bought a wig, some fake glasses, and a school uniform. After dressing in my disguise I went to the school for a 'tour'. We bumped into each other around the free period. He was exhausted and excited to see me." We all looked to Ayame, who was silent. He just drank his coffee and motioned for Tsuki to continue.

"He was also being monitored. There were new 'students' watching him as he talked to me. The company expected that I would come and get him. So they used new agents to watch him and report anything. So we both grabbed our concealed weapons, jumped the fence, and got the hell out of there. Of course we were followed, had to switch vehicles multiple times, and I had to change, school girl outfits are _**not **_my thing, but as you can see we got here alive and unharmed." She finished.

"Are you sure nobody knows where we are?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"Of course. I would've wasted anybody if I suspected them as being the company's recruits. Now, I think that it's time for a shower and a wardrobe change" She said, in a fake dramatic voice. We all shared a small laugh before Tsuki and Ayame left upstairs to get clean. I let out a held in sigh of relief and turned to the remaining three with me.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we go out and have some fun eh?" I ask, in hopes of getting everyone's minds off recent events. They shrug.

"Where are we gonna go?" Rikka asks.

"I think I saw a small carnival when we arrived" Hikaru says, uninterested.

"A carnival sounds fun!" Rikka jumps up.

"Yeah! It does!" I exclaim.

"You know we've never been to a carnival before!" Rikka says. She's right. The company didn't allow us to have any fun. It was just shoot this, stab that, kill this, torture that, you're not doing it right, do it again, and much more. Gahh! Amu stop being so depressing! Be happy!

"I know. Which is why it's gonna be fun!" I say, pumping a fist into the air. Rikka imitates it and Hikaru at least pretends he's interested. And I'm sure Ikuto is just getting a _**huge**_ kick out of my enthusiastic behavior.

"Yes. Very fun Amu" Ikuto says. Just like I predicted. He can barely contain his laughter. The jerk.

"Alright then! Let's go!" I cheer. Rikka drags Hikaru out the door, leaving Ikuto and I coughing from the dust she created. After we recover, he grabs my hand with a smirk and we walk toward the two kids waiting in the doorway.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Rikka says, bouncing up and down. Hikaru is beside her, looking bored (even though he's secretly excited). Smiling Ikuto and I take the rear as we decide to walk to the carnival.

**-Time Skip to the Carnival-**

"Oh wow!" Rikka exclaims as we step foot on the carnival grounds. It's around noon because of the long walk it took. I called Tsuki using a disposable cell phone on the way, telling her where we were and asking her to pick us up when it got dark.

"Go on! Get anything you want. Ikuto and I can keep up!" I tell the two. Immediately the two go over to stands and start buying sweets. I cracked a small smile as I watched the two gawk over everything around them. I barely notice the girl in front of me before I bump into her. We both fall flat on our asses. Ikuto helps me up and I brush myself off. She's a blond girl, with ruby eyes. She's in a yellow tank, some jean short shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Probably around my age. I offer her a hand.

"Sorry. Need help?" I ask. She slaps me hand away with a glare.

"Not from you" She growls out. I watch as she helps herself up and walks away. I watch and glare at the back of her head. She gives me an uneasy feeling. Like I should go over there and get rid of her before she does first. I hope it's just a feeling though.

**Rain: Ooooooooh.**

**Speechless: Looks like trouble is a brewin'**

**Rain: Don't ever say that again.**

**Speechless: -_- R&R..**


	16. Stuffed Cats and Carnival Girl Again?

**Rain: Hiya! How are you guys today?**

**Speechless: Well they're obviously happy. I mean, we haven't updated in FOREVER.**

**Rain: You and I both know that neither of us has had time to start this newest chapter.**

**Speechless: You must've! I mean, how else can you wipe out a chapter for a COMPLETELY new story that you've started?**

**Rain: I just did that an hour ago! And then I sat down and started this. While YOU were in the kitchen eating all my strawberry pocky!**

**Speechless: One cannot resist the call of the strawberry pocky.**

**Rain: Obviously you can't. Because I'm all out. Now all I have is chocolate pocky…SPEECHLESS! ARE YOU EATING MY CHOCOLATE POCKY? THAT'S MY LAST BOX!**

**Speechless: *has a chocolate pocky stick in her mouth* Ummm…We own nothing…?**

**Rain: Grr. Read on! While I rip Speechless to shreds!**

**Speechless: EEP!**

I grab Ikuto's hand again and we go to catch up to Rikka and Hikaru. We find them at a ring toss station, laughing and trying to win. Ikuto and I stand behind the two, as they try to get the small rings on the cola bottles. It makes me feel like we're all family. Sort of. I watch as Rikka squeals when Hikaru makes it.

"Which one?" The man in the booth asks, inquiring to one of the small stuffed animals behind him. Hikaru turns to Rikka. She smiles and points to a golden bear.

"Can I have that one?" She asks. Hikaru smiles and so does the man. He reaches over and gives it to Rikka.

"Thank you." She says politely to the man. I smile.

"And thank you, Hikaru-kun!" She says, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes, and follows willingly when she drags him to another booth.

"You think it's a good idea letting them have a room next to each other?" I ask Ikuto. He rolls his eyes.

"They're twelve Amu. I doubt that either of them will take it any further than that." He jokes, before taking my hand and dragging me to some shooting booth. I smirk at him.

"You're really gonna challenge me, the almighty Black Butterfly, to a _**shooting **_competition?" I ask.

"Yes. Now take a gun and line up Hinamori." He jokes, before grabbing a gun of his own. I just roll my eyes and grab one myself.

"Get ready to get creamed Tsukiyomi!" I say, before we start. He just smirks in reply. There was a clanking sound before small ducks started across the booth. I smirked and started shooting, not even paying attention to Ikuto. I was shooting skillfully, and accurately. The man in the booth was gawking at how many I was shooting down in the short time we had. Soon, though, there was another clanking sound and all the ducks retreated. I smiled and put the gun down.

"Piece of cake" I say, looking to Ikuto.

"How many did you get?" He asks. I smirk.

"50 exactly. I didn't want you to feel bad for losing by a bunch so…" To my surprise he smirks.

"Really? 'Cuz I got 70 exactly" My jaw drops.

"Liar!" I cry. He shakes his head and points to the counter above the whole game. He was telling the truth….

"See?" I glare at him and punch him in the arm.

"Jerk!" He just laughs.

"No need to be a sore loser Amu. Now, which prize do you want?" I sigh and look at everything. Smiling, I point to a blue stuffed cat, with a small butterfly necklace around it.

"That one. Definitely that one" I say. Ikuto laughs at the irony, and the man gives it to us. I smile and take it.

"Here" Ikuto says, taking the cat's necklace off. I get the idea and pull my hair up. He puts it on my neck and ties the back.

"You know, this almost seems too big of a coincidence" I joke, dropping my hair. He laughs, and his hand once again finds mine. We go to find Hikaru and Rikka, who are probably somewhere near a sweets stand.

"Hey Ikuto?" I ask. He turns to me.

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Sometimes I think we should've let Rikka and Tsuki win that bet" I say, my face heating up a tad. He smirks.

"And what bet would that be, Amu?" I blush more, and punch him in the arm with my free hand.

"You know what bet" I smile slightly. Fake recognition dawns on his face.

"Oh. _**That**_ bet. Well, Amu, you should've asked" He says. I blush more.

"Oh shut up" I roll my eyes. He just laughs and we stop, because Rikka and Hikaru are right in front of us.

"Rikka! Hikaru!" I call to them. They turn, and smile at us. I wave at the two, signaling them to walk over to us, and Ikuto pulls out a disposable cell to call Tsuki on.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!" Rikka almost jumps with joy. They both look happy.

"Where were you guys? I thought you said you could keep up? We went looking for you but.." Hikaru trails off.

"We kinda got caught up at the shooting gallery" I laugh. They just laugh with me. I don't tell them about Ikuto beating me, however, because I still want to keep some of the little pride I have left. Ikuto comes up behind us.

"Tsuki says she'll be here in a few. We should go wait in the parking lot" We all nod and head off.

**-In the parking lot-**

We all laughed at one of Rikka's jokes before standing on the sidewalk in the parking lot. Once there,, we all looked different ways for any sign of Tsuki and the car.

"And I was all 'No way!' and she just nodded. I almost died laughing and.." I hear a girl to my left say. I turn to the source, and see a group of four girls, laughing and chattering while eating candy. But what surprises me the most, is the girl from before. She's in the middle, looking bored as she texts on some cell phone. I'm so wrapped up in watching her, however, that I jump when I hear the horn of a car honk in front of me. Turning back around, I see Tsuki in the car. Ikuto, Hikaru, Rikka, and I walk over and open the doors.

"Finally!" I hear Rikka exclaim, but I barely take notice. I turn to see the girls still walking, except there's one difference. The girl from before is no longer looking bored. And she's glaring. Right. At. Me.

**Rain: Ooooh! I see some future tension!**

**Speechless: -.- Mmmhmmm**

**Rain: At least look a little more happy.**

**Speechless: Fine. OMG! -.-**

**Rain: -.- R & R**


	17. Found

**Rain: Hiya people! How are ya'll doing?**

**Speechless: Horrible.**

**Rain: Nobody asked you Speechless!**

**Speechless: We haven't updated in _FOREVER._**

**Rain: We have conflicting schedules.**

**Speechless: Excuses.**

**Rain: Hey! I thought we were in this together here!**

**Speechless: We are Rain, but the both of us need to update more often.**

**Rain: Agreed. Now do the disclaimer while I make a** schedule** of days we should update on.**

**Speechless: We own nothing.**

**Rain: Read on!**

**-Back at the Mansion-**

"I think we should leave the mansion" I say to everyone as we gather in the living room. Tsuki gives me a bewildered look.

"What? Why?" She asks. I bite my lip.

"Did you see the girl with the blonde hair and ruby red eyes back there?" I ask. Tsuki, Rikka, and Hikaru nod.

"The one you bumped into earlier?" Ikuto asks. I nod.

"I think she's from Embryo" I say.

"Amu we can't just think everyone that looks suspicious is from Embryo" Tsuki says. I nod.

"I know that. But you don't know the feeling she gave me" I say, shaking my head.

"So we're just supposed to leave a perfectly good new home on a _feeling?_" Ayame asks.

"Ayame-onii we know that you haven't had any sleep in a few days but please give Amu-onee a little credit" Rikka defends me. I give her a small smile.

"It's okay Rikka. I know that if I was in Ayame's spot and he was in mine I would've taken him as crazy." I say. Ayame rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry. But seriously. What if that feeling is actually nothing? Then what?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. But if it is something then at least we'll be safe" I point out. He shrugs.

"I thought you wanted to fight Amu" Tsuki interjects. I nod.

"I do, but you said that unless Hotori is with them we won't survive right? I seriously doubt Hotori is here" I say. Tsuki frowns.

"Where will we go Amu?" She asks. I rack my brain for a place we won't be found.

"There's always the cabin that we had to take that woman Akira out in. And that beach house that belonged to that one wealthy man. It honestly doesn't matter to me as long as we leave." I say. Tsuki sighs.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asks, coming up beside me. I nod.

"Yeah. If you guys don't want to leave that's fine. I'm just saying what I think we should do." I say. Everybody seems to take in what I've said. After a few minutes Rikka walks over and stands by me.

"I think we should listen to Amu! From what she said this girl may be dangerous!" She declares. I laugh.

"Thanks for joining me Rikka" I say. Ikuto then grab my hand and stands on the other side of me.

"Amu's gotten me out of situations before. I trust her enough to believe in this feeling of hers" Ha. He just doesn't want to look inconsiderate. He and I both know he hasn't made his mind up yet. But I guess it doesn't really matter. The three of us watch the others as they still make up their mind. After a minute Hikaru walks over and grabs Rikka's hand shyly.

"What the hell" He mumbles. Rikka smiles and gives him a hug. A light blush spreads across his cheeks, making the rest of us laugh. He glares at us. I turn to Tsuki and Ayame.

"What do you guys say?" I ask. Tsuki sighs, before looking to Ayame. He shrugs.

"It's four against two anyway" He says, before dragging Tsuki over to us with him. Rikka cheers and hugs the two. We then look to each other.

"Okay. Ikuto and I will pack the bags" I say.

"And Hikaru and I will start collecting all the weapons we stashed around the house" Rikka says, pulling Hikaru out of the room with her.

"Ayame and I can get the money and extras" Tsuki says, before leaving with Ayame. Ikuto and I look to each other before heading upstairs to the room. We start with Rikka's room.

"I don't even know what to pack in a girl's bag" Ikuto comments, folding a few shirts. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Just fold and put everything from the closet in a bag. I'll clean out her drawers" I say, going over to fold and pack the things in her three drawers. He laughs.

"Is all of this even going to fit?" He asks. I roll my eyes and put the things from the first and second drawers in the bag. The third drawer had nothing.

"I don't know but hurry. We don't want the others waiting on us." I say as Ikuto puts the last few dresses of hers in the bag.

"Look. It fit. Come on let's do Hikaru's room." He says. I smile ad take the bag. Tossing it down the stairs we go to Hikaru's room and collect everything. We do the same for Ayame and Tsuki's rooms, and then we start on ours. He packs his bag while I pack mine.

"We only got about half a week in this house" Ikuto comments, putting a few of his button ups in his bag. I laugh.

"You'll get used to it. We have to do it a lot on missions." I say, throwing a few pairs of jeans in my bag. He sighs, and throws the last of his jeans in his bag and starts zipping it up.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asks. I think for a minute.

"That beach house sounds nice" I say, zipping up my own bag. He laughs, and comes over to me. Pulling me close he leans down and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I smirk.

"Hmm. Maybe we can get married there. What do you think?" He asks. I laugh and give him a kiss.

"Perfect." I smile. He laughs this time and pulls me into another kiss, deeper this time. His hands tighten their grip on my waist, and my fingers start to tangle in his hair. After a minute I pull away, to his displeasure. I laugh at him. He just rolls his eyes and lets go of his hold on me. I stick my tongue out at him as the two of us pick up our bags. Then, all of a sudden, a bright, harsh light streams in from the half-closed window. Ikuto and I turn away from it. I head over to the bed and pull my small hand gun from under the bed. Ikuto has no time to question why it's there. The others then burst into the room, also alarmed by the light.

"What's going on?" Tsuki asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know." I say, before inching close to the window. Using my gun I push part of the curtain out of the way and glance out the window, hand up in front of my face to protect my eyes from the light. What I see completely shocks me, and I back away, drawing the curtains completely closed.

"What is it?" Ayame asks. I'm about to answer, when a voice blares.

"Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hiiragi Rikka, Ichinomiya Hikaru, Tanaka Ayame, and Sasaki Tsuki. Easter has come to collect you. We will only result to violence if you cannot cooperate." Hotori's voice is clipped and to the point. We all turn to each other.

"What should we do Amu-onee?" Rikka asks. I sigh and tuck my gun behind my back.

"We do what we've always done. Fight and kill the enemy" I say, determined to end this torture train.

**Rain: Mwahahahaha. We're so evil Speechless, leaving it on a cliffhanger after not updating in so long.**

**Speechless: -_-' Why you always gotta pull me into this?**

**Rain: Cuz. As long as you're writing this story with me you gotta be pulled into it.**

**Speechless: *eye roll* Whatever *Munching on pocky***

**Rain:…Is that the panda pocky I JUST bought yesterday?**

**Speechless: Yeah. And?**

**Rain: Read and review….**

**Speechless: Hey Rain are you okay?**

**Rain: DIE YOU MISERABLE POCKY STEALING WENCH!**

**Speechless: Holy shit!**


	18. Author's Note

**Hello! Rain here. I know you guys have been waiting FOREVER for a new chapter. And I bet a lot of you are really pissed to find it's just an author's note. I apologize but Black Butterfly will be on hiatus for a while. I know, I know. It's just that Speechless has been having some personal problems lately and so I've decided it would be better to give her a small break.**

**You must be thinking, 'well why can't you just continue it?' Well, I know Speechless' situation and believe that it would be inconsiderate and unfair of me to continue with the story without her. Plus, I'm so used to her helping me with this that it would feel wrong if I wrote a chapter without her.**

**Again, I apologize for this. This probably will not be a very long break, maybe a week or so tops but I'm not exactly sure. Thank you to those of you who understand and are patient with us. We both appreciate is _so_ much. You don't even know how much we appreciate it. You guys are amazing. Our story would be shit without you guys. Any of you guys. All of you guys. Thank you.**

**~Rain**


	19. It's Over Hotori

**Rain: Hey guys. We're back!**

**Speechless: Sorry about the long wait guys. My home situation of kind of getting better now so I decided we should finish the chapter.**

**Rain: I was going to give her a little bit more time, but she insisted.**

**Speechless: It's because I love all of you so much :P Anyway, let's get started.**

**Rain: We only own our OCs!**

**Speechless: We hope you like this chapter :3**

**Rain: It will most likely be second to last, depending how much we feel like writing.**

**Speechless: Time for the story.**

**Rain: Read on!**

"Hikaru, Rikka" I state.

"Yes Amu?" Rikka asks.

"Where'd you put the weapons you collected?" I ask.

"Downstairs." Hikaru replies.

"Let's go. Everybody grab as many weapons as the know how to handle and hurry. As soon as everybody is stocked we're going to fight" I say, and everybody rushes down stairs, making as little noise as possible. I'm the first to get to the pile of weapons in the middle of floor. The others join seconds after, everybody grabbing random knives and guns. I grab a besal, an HK21, a Hotchkiss M1909, and an FN minimi. The FN minimi and the Besal are something I can hold until they run out of ammo. Both are machine guns, very effective. The HK21 and the Hotchkiss M1909 are also machine guns, but I'll strap them on my back and use them after the Besal and the minimi are out. I then grab an Akdal Ghost and put it in my right combat boot.

"Hand me a bandolier, a belt, a set of assorted knives and daggers, and a Beretta. Preferably a 92FS" I say as I grab a glock 17 glock 27 and tuck them under my shirt, strapping them to either sides of my body. Tsuki tosses me what I asked for and I give a simple thank you. Strapping the bandolier diagonally across my front and back, I strap on the belt and place the knives and daggers given to me in it. Then I put the Beretta on the belt as well.

"Okay." I say, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm gonna need two cell phones."

"Here" Ayame says, throwing them to me. I nod my thanks to him. He nods back, and starts adjusting his ammo belt. I put the number for one of the cells in the other and set it on speed dial. I throw the one without the number on speed-dial to Hikaru.

"Hikaru. Rikka. You two are going to go upstairs. Take that cell phone. I'll speed dial you and as soon as it starts ringing you two go to opposite ends of the house as fast as lighting and start shooting out windows. Got it? Then Tsuki, Ayame, Ikuto and I will burst out the front door and start shooting" I say, picking up the FN minimi and the Besal. They nod, and head upstairs. Tsuki, Ayame, and Ikuto pick up their own hand weapons and we head to the door. Ikuto and I stay on the left side while Ayame and Tsuki stay on the right side of the double doors. Placing the phone on the floor I slowly count to ten before dialing Hikaru and Rikka. I hear practically silent footsteps not less than a moment after, and then I hear guns, the breaking of glass, and shouting.

"Go!" I exclaim, as we pull the double doors open and rush out, fanning out in different directions. I start shooting with both guns, running and dodging bullets from the opposing side as I do so. Every so often someone would come after me with a knife and I would shoot them just as they got too close. I'm vaguely aware of Hikaru and Rikka running outside to fight with us. I soon realize the bandolier is full of ammo to weapons I don't have when the FN minimi and the Besal run out. So I ditch the guns and the bandolier, grab the HK21 and the Hotchkiss M1909 off my back, and start using those. I don't know how many people I've taken out, and honestly I don't want to. All I know is that if I stop shooting I'm dead, and that I have blood on me.

"Amu-Onee! Watch out!" I hear Rikka's voice cry out. I turn to the direction of her voice, to see an agent with a gun pointed at me. It all happens way too fast. His finger pulls the trigger, and before my life can even flash before my eyes it hits me. I'm lucky though, because it only hits my arm. I cry out, and fall to my knee, a hand to my arm. I bite my lip in pain. In an instant Rikka is beside me. She covered in blood, and has an M19 sniper rifle in her hand. Behind her I see the agent that shot me. She probably just shot him.

"Amu-Onee! Your arm!" She cries, crouching down to my level, gun now beside mine on the floor. I don't even remember putting it down.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse" I say through gritted teeth. I try to keep up, but she convinces me to stay down.

"Let me get the bullet out and wrap the wound at least." She says. I grimace, but do it anyway. She rips off the bottom of my shirt, exposing my belly button.

"Here. Bite down on this." She says. I do as she says and grit my teeth, waiting for her to take it out. I hiss in pain as she gently reaches into the wound and starts digging out the bullet in my arm. I don't even think getting hit by the bullet hurt this much. Soon it's out, and Rikka is using the cloth I bit down on to wrap it tightly. She gives me a quick nod when it's done.

"Thanks Rikka" I say, before we both get up and grab our weapons. We're both about to go back to fighting when a familiar voice once again blares.

"Stop. Stop the fighting." Hotori's voice commands through a mega phone. It grows silent. Rikka and I look to see all of the agents have stopped fighting. Why would Hotori just stop the fighting? Rikka and I look to where his voice is coming from. We see him there, standing on an expensive car of his, a good distance away.

"To the traitors we came here for tonight, I wish to end this fight peacefully. I have already lost many agents, and I'm sure you're tired and wounded." He says. I instinctively look over Rikka. She's just a child, but I think this fight will scar her for the rest of her life mentally and physically. I look back to Hotori.

"Does this mean you're giving up?" I hear Tsuki ask. She's to our right, a gun in hand. Hotori laughs; as if that was the most idiotic thing he's ever heard.

"I'm giving you a chance to surrender yourselves back to the company. It will be as if this never happened and you will go back to completing mission and your daily lives like always." He says. I almost laugh. There is no way we'd accept that.

"What if we don't want to go back to the company? What if we don't take the chance and kill your men and you?" I ask. He laughs again.

"You really think you'll succeed? I have 300 agents here. All of them instructed to kill you six." He says.

"In case you didn't notice" Rikka says, stepping forward, "Us six have killed more than half of those agents. I haven't been keeping track but I know I've killed almost a third of that alone"

"Yes. I did notice. But there still is that remaining half. And by the looks of you, I don't think you'll be able to last all of them" He says. I look everybody over. Rikka has scars on her arm, Tsuki has a gash on her thigh, Ayame looks to have been stabbed in his left shoulder twice, Hikaru looks like somebody got close enough to punch him in the face, and Ikuto has blood dripping down his left arm, I can't tell from where or what. All of us are covered in dirt and blood and you can tell our energy is fading.

"We can sure as hell try!" Ayame yells. Hotori laughs a little, as if this whole scene is amusing to him.

"What do you think black butterfly? You're the mastermind behind all this, right?" He asks, looking to me. I think for a second.

"Rikka" I say to her, low enough so nobody else can hear.

"Yes Amu-onee?" She asks. I look to her and give her a weak smile. Holding my arms out I go down to her level. She hugs me, and I hug her back. I really need this from her right now. I squeeze her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Rikka." I whisper, before pulling away. I wipe off any tears that have threatened to show.

"What are you going to do Amu-onee?" She asks me.

"I have a plan. Don't worry." I say. She nods hesitantly. I'm not sure how my plan will work out, but I hope it does.

"Well?" Hotori asks.

"I'll make a deal with you Hotori!" I tell him.

"I'll listen." He says back. I clench the gun in my hand.

"If you leave the others alone-"My voice trembles. I clear my throat and start speaking again.

"If you leave the others alone, I'll work for you as long as you need me to." I call to him.

"Amu, you can't do that!" I hear Tsuki exclaim.

"Amu!" Ikuto calls. I can't even look at them. I just stare ahead at Hotori, hoping that what I have in mind will work. I see him think for a minute.

"Throw every weapon you have away from you and walk over here. If we check you and you have anything on you, you'll all die." He says. I throw HK21 and the Hotchkiss M1909 to the side. I take my belt off and throw it in the same direction.

"There." I yell to Hotori.

"Now walk over here, slowly. Keep your hands at your sides; don't even put them in your pockets." He says. He knows how much I can't be trusted.

I walk over, my hands at my sides like he instructed. I get to his car, and one of the agents comes over. It's a girl, and I'm not familiar with her at all. She begins to pat me down, and I can only hope she doesn't do a very great job. I'm surprised when she doesn't, more so when Hotori okays her check. She grabs me by the arm, and is about to pull me into the car when, by some strange grace from god, I trip. I fall flat on my face, while the girl steadies herself. I groan in pain, and she kicks me in the side.

"Come on, get up. I don't have all day." She says. I roll over onto my back and sit up. That's when things seem to move in slow motion. She leans down to help me up, and I elbow her in the stomach and get the Akdal ghost I have stashed in my right boot. I point it at Hotori, my finger on the trigger. He opens his mouth to yell to the other agents, and I pull the trigger.

The shot sounds, and the bullet is lodged in between his eyes within seconds. As soon as I shoot him he falls off the car he's standing on, and lands near me on the ground, definitely dead.

"Bastard." I mumble, before throwing the gun to the side and getting up. I climb up on the car that Hotori was on, grabbing his megaphone in the process. It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop, and nobody moves. All eyes are on me, and all the people around me seem to be frozen in place. I clear my throat and put the mega phone up to my mouth.

"Hotori Tadase, boss of the company Embryo, is dead. He tried to turn us into monsters, into killing machines to do his bidding. But he failed. He failed and now he's dead. His company is now over, and all of us are free. I don't know what any of you plan on doing from this point on; I don't even think you know yourselves. But I hope that all of you find a way to forget the part of your life consumed by Embryo and create a fresh start for yourselves." I say, lowering the mega phone from my mouth and stepping down off the car.

Everyone seems to come back to life after I'm done speaking. Some people start helping the wounded into cars that are heading towards hospitals, others are trying to find friends from the company that might've been lost in the battle. The early morning sun starts to rise, as if it came out to celebrate the end of the late night battle. I find my way back to the others, back to Ikuto. He brings me close to him and into a passionate kiss that makes me light headed. He pulls away for breath, his blue eyes looking into my golden ones.

"I thought you were actually going to give yourself up. Please, don't scare me like that ever again" He says, hugging me. I smile and hug him a little tighter.

"I won't. I promise I won't." I say, happy tears streaming down my face. He lets me go moments after, and I hug Tsuki. She takes just as long as Ikuto before releasing me and letting Hikaru and Rikka have a turn. I wipe the tears away after I've been able to hug everybody. We all stand there, looking at each other for a moment. I feel Ikuto intertwine his fingers with mine.

"What do we do now?" I hear Tsuki ask. I look to her.

"We get in car, drive far away from here, and start over." I simply respond. Tsuki seems to take this as a good answer, because she starts to strip herself of all the weapons she still has on her. We all do the same, and soon enough we're all piling into an SUV.

"Sounds good to me" I hear Tsuki mumble as she puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. I smile and lean into Ikuto.

I don't know how long I've been wishing for the day that I'm finally free from Embryo.

But I do know how happy I am that my wish has finally come true.

**Rain: T-T I don't want it to end!**

**Speechless: So many emotions!**

**Rain: Speechless…hold me! *hugs Speechless dramatically while we both sob***

**Speechless: *directed towards readers* I'm sorry about all the tears. This is just such an emotional time for us. *wipes them away***

**Rain: *does the same* Yeah, I mean, a couple months shy of a year ago, I posted the first chapter of this story. And now, Speechless and I are posting the last chapter.**

**Speechless: I'm just so happy with all our readers. You guys are the best. There's no way we could have done this story without all of the reviews and support you've been giving us.**

**Rain: Stay awesome you guys.**

**Speechless: We love all of you! **

**:)**


End file.
